How To Live With Fate: A Star Driver Fanfic
by My Pharaoh's Keeper
Summary: Niika Takashiro has a complicated life. More complicated than people would ever know. But when fate brings her to the Island & she gets caught up in the world of Star Drivers, things start to change slightly. But what will happen when she'll have to leave? And what will her new friends think once they find out the truth about her & that she's actually a Star Driver as well?
1. Chapter 1 THE FATED MEETING

"Here are the keys, sis. Don't lose them...like you always do..." A teenage boy jingled a pair of keys in front of his sister's face.

"Shut up!" The girl snatched the keys from his hands, a smirk crossed his face. "I'm responsible!"

He chuckled with amusement, "Yeah right..." Suddenly the girl hit him on the head, immediately running upstairs boy following in suit. She ran into her new room quickly shutting the door, causing him the bump right into it. He started to bang loudly on it, "Niika! Niika-chan! Open the door!"

"Arata! Stop banging! If mom were here she'd..."

"Well she isn't! And she's not coming for a while now is she?! Now open the door!" Niika leaned against the door.

"Not on your life, Arata-kun!" Arata groaned in frustration, making Niika laugh with satisfaction.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me about wanting dinner tonight!"

"I can cook **myself** dinner thank you!" Niika yelled to her brother. "Besides, You _suck_ at cooking!"

"Whatever! You can't cook! You can't even use a stove! You're too young for that anyway!"

"I can cook _way_ better than you ever will! I'm only 1 year younger than you! And you're getting held back for classes here anyway!"

"Ah!" Arata screamed and leaned against the door, "Defeated again..." Niika snickered.

"AW! Don't tell me I won...again?"

"Just shut it already." Arata started to walk away from the door, but turned slightly and asked, "Let me know if you need anything." And disappeared down 1 of the hallways of the gigantic new house he and his sister Niika Takashiro just moved into.

Niika sighed and jumped on her bed. "Baka..." Suddenly a flash sparked in Niika mind...

_A red-headed boy jumped into the ocean water. He swam for miles until he could go no further. Soon his arms gave in and his ruby red eyes closed as he sunk under. His unconscious body floated limply along the currents, no sign of him awaking..._

FLASH!

Niika sprinted up after remembering such a vivid scene.

_'That...wasn't a dream...unless I fell asleep for a couple seconds without my knowledge...'_ She thought as she hugged her knees, _'But...it had to be...I had the same nightmare last night...and the night before...'_ She ruffled her long brown hair, _'Honestly, what's going on with me?!'_ She slowly rose from her bed and walk over to her balcony taking in the nighttime ocean view. _'Could it have to do...with this...'_ Her finger grazed a crescent(moon)-shaped mark on her neck. Her green eyes then glanced to her chest where there was a cross-shaped mark with a couple stars surrounding it. She looked at the full moon, eyes full of worry, _'Furthermore, who was that boy? And what does this all mean?'_ Suddenly the mark on her neck started to glow, followed by the one on her chest. Niika raised her eyebrows in question, that was until she looked up and over to the ocean below her. She squinted only to see a small red speck floating in the water, then looking closer to see it was the boy from her so-called-dream. He swam against the currents with all of his might, but soon gave up and stopped moving. Niika couldn't just stand by and watch anymore. She grabbed a jacket and jumped off the balcony...landing on some tree limbs, and ran as fast as she could to the island's boarder.

* * *

><p>Not too far away from where Niika would soon arrive, a teenage girl and boy walked across the sand of the island's beach. Embracing in the cool breeze around them, enjoying the moment.<p>

"The spring breeze. It came again this year..." The girl said, her short blond hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Look! A shooting star!"

"What did you wish for?" The blue haired boy closed his eyes, "You can go to Tokyo. I'll be fine."

"What are you talking about? Do you just like being mean?" The boy opened his eyes and looked at her, face stern, serious. The girl grabbed his hand, "Just stop! Do have any idea what you're saying! Swear! Don't you ever..." The girl stopped making the boy blink. "I...I sense a boy I don't know...and its fading!" She let go and ran down the beach, the boy following.

"Wako?" They stopped once they saw a boy floating in the water. "He's Unconscious..."

"He's drowning!" Wako ran forward, only to be stopped by her friend.

"Wait Wako, look!" He pointed to the peak of the rock formation above them. A girl sprung from it, diving into the water just as the boy went underwater. "Perfect dive..." They ran to the ocean boarder, hoping to see them, but no avail.

The boy sunk deeper into the ocean, _'Hold on boy! Just hold on!'_ Niika thought as she dove deeper trying to catch him. _'Almost...there...gottcha!'_ As soon as her hand touched his, an x-shaped mark glowed on the unconscious boy's chest, as well as her own, blinding her for a second. Once she regained sight, she grabbed his other hand and swam as fast as she could to the surface. Once above, she exhaled but sea water still lurked in her throat. She didn't have to swim any further as a wave hit them, washing them onto shore. Niika coughed and coughed after setting the boy down. Wako and her friend ran over.

"Miss! Are you okay?!" She only coughed harder. "Miss? Miss!" Niika looked up at the blue haired boy just before she collapsed on the beach beside the unconscious boy. Blue haired boy took action starting preform CPR, pushing on her chest. When water erupted from lungs, he sighed in relief.

"Thank god. She's still breathing..." He announced after checking her pulse.

"...But he's not!" Wako shouted after observing the unconscious red-head. She started to preform CPR too...which ironically, turned into mouth-to-mouth...

* * *

><p>The red head awoke in a stranger bed. "So, I finally made it...to my next stage..." He looked around the room as the door opened revealing Wako and her friend.<p>

"Good morning." The blue haired boy said, "You're in my house. I'm Sugata. Shindo Sugata. This is Agemaki Wako. She and that girl saved your life." The boy looked at Wako, his expression unreadable to her. He then turned to Sugata.

"She and that girl?" He questioned.

"There is a girl in the other spare bedroom across the hall. She dove into the water and brought to shore. After she collapsed, Wako..." He looked at Wako out of the corner of his eyes as he chuckled slightly. Wako glared at him, face red. "Maybe I should explain more after breakfast..."

"The girl. Across the hall...can I go see her?" Wako raised an eyebrow, Sugata shrugged.

"She's probably still asleep but...Sure..." He said ushering Wako out, "And bring her downstairs for breakfast while you're at it, will you..."

"Uh, Hai*." He said before they left the room. (*Yes) The red head slowly arose from the bed and made his way down the larger hallway. He soon found 'the other spare bedroom' Sugata had talked about. Cautiously, he turned the knob gently, opening it slightly, and peaking in from the doorway. The room was quite, very spacious, although it was quite empty. There was a 6 huge windows (covered by curtains of course, at least that room was...), a chandler, a closet, a dresser, and Queen-sized bed which by looking closely, was indeed occupied by a young girl.

_'She's just about my age...'_ The boy discovers after he had walked over to the side of the bed she was facing. She was softly breathing, her heart beat steady. He wondered why and how he could hear her heart without touching her, but didn't really mind. He sat down and softly brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, revealing her angelic face. His fingers suddenly started caressing her facial features. For some unknown reason, it seemed like the gestures he made seemed to be calming her. The boy didn't know why, but somehow, he was just so...interested in this girl. It was like he was in some type of trance. Out of know where, the boy lifts the girl's face up to his own, slowly leaning in while eyes closing. _'What am I doing?~'_ He asked himself but not stopping. Suddenly, emerald eyes slowly awoke to see lips just inches away from her own.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave him up their alone together Sugata? I mean, we don't even know what~"

Sugata interrupted Wako, "Its fine. Just give him some time." He looked at his watch, "3...2...1..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sugata smirked, "And there it goes..."

"PERVERT! The girl shouted beating the boy with a pillow, "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!"

"OW! OW! HEY! CUT IT OUT!" The girl stopped unable to understand what he had just said.

"Huh?" She looked at the boy who was on the floor, anime swirls in his eyes and pillow on his stomach. "Hey, your that boy from my nightmares..." He shook his head and sat on the floor looking at her. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. "English?" He shook his hand slightly, indicating that he understood a little bit, but not a lot of it. "Japanese?" He nodded.

"Hai." She let out a sigh as she combed a hand through her hair. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." (A/N: They're speaking in Japanese now.)

"Tsunashi Takuto, Miss!" He was enthusiastic, then suddenly hesitate to hold out his hand for a hand shake, but did anyway.

"Niika. Niika Takashiro." She was about to grab his hand but he pulled his away.

"IN JAPANESE." He says. She sighed once again.

"Takashiro Niika." They shook hands. "Now, what's going on? Why am I...here?" She scanned the room. "And why were you touching me!?"

Takuto sweatdropped, "Apparently last night I past out in the ocean and you brought me to shore, past out and then those 2 people that found us brought us here..." Then his eyes filled with amusement as he looked at her and continued, "...So you decided to risk your life to dive in to save me, a stranger. You didn't even know me, so why'd you save me?"

"Common courtesy." She immediately answered.

"Yeah right," He sat back on the bed. "I know it was my good looks that caught your beautiful emerald eyes. You couldn't help but rescue me. You just couldn't resist. You weren't able to stand to see such a handsome young man like me drown."

"Pfft. As if."

"Huh? I beg your pardon?"

"I don't like you if that's your getting at. I just saved you cause I happened to notice you floating in the ocean unconscious and I grabbed you so that you wouldn't _die_."

Takuto paused as if he was considering what Niika had said, "Don't lie!" He finally says, "Just admit you think I'm hot and lets move past this."

Niika rolled her eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She falls back onto the other pillow, "Besides if I recall, you the one who tried to kiss me while I was asleep."

"No I wasn't!" He lied blushing slightly, "I was just uh, inspecting...you. Yeah."

"That makes no type of sense, no type of way..."

"Can we just please go to breakfast. Please?!"

"You're the one holding me up..." Niika jumps out of bed, stretches a little then heads for the door, Takuto following.

* * *

><p>"Its not that funny!" Takuto shouted as Sugata laughed his ass off. He was sitting on the end, then going clockwise was Takuto, Niika, and Wako sat on the other sides of the table. Takuto told his story while he and Wako just kept eating and eating, Niika barely touching her plate, pretty much stayed silent. During all of this, Sugata tried to compose himself but was failing miserably as he laughed his ass off while he listened to Takuto story of how he had got there. Or did I already say that...well he was..."I sent my luggage ahead to the dorms, but I thought I'd figure something out when I got here...This is great! Can I have seconds?" One of Sugata's maids who was dressed as a bunny granted his wish. "Arigatou!"(*Thank you.)<p>

"You missed the last ferry...so you swam across the sea?" Sugata was like really laughing, and it really wasn't that damn funny.

"I couldn't miss opening ceremony!"

"Baka." (*Stupid/Idiot) Niika murmured to herself. Takuto heard her, but said nothing.

"If you're worried about that, you could have taken the morning ferry and make it here with time to spare."

"Say what?"

"Such a Baka." Takuto glared.

"Incredible...you're incredible Tsunashi Takuto." The dude was still laughing.

Takuto sighed, "Well, I got free breakfast right? And I'm alive..."

"You'd be dead if it weren't for those 2."

"Eh?" He wasn't paying attention as he was still grabbing for food.

"Takuto, why'd you want to come to school on this island?" Wako asked.

"To do something amazing!" Takuto shouts.

"Something amazing?"

"A fabulous school life! A cerulean sky and azure sea!"

"Like singing out your youth?" Wako asks.

"Exactly! 'Sing out yer youth, ya go to southern island.' That's what Grandpa said."

"Ojii-san?" (*Grandpa)

"Yeah. He convinced me to come here. And I'm glad I did, cause I met all of you guys. Even you Niika-chan." Takuto nudged her in the arm, but she barely noticed as she kept moving her fork around her plate. Sugata noticed this.

"Miss Takashiro." She looked up suddenly, "Why did you come here?" Niika hesitated. If she said the wrong thing, they'd immediately get suspicious.

"Um, transferred." Sugata raised an eyebrow, "Uh, mom wanted to move here so Nii-sama and I had to change schools again." (*Older Brother)

"I see." Niika let out breath of relief and yet another sigh when he turned to Takuto, "Takuto-kun, you know Wako was so worried about you that she came to see this morning. Nice, huh?"

"Cut it out, Sugata." Wako told him.

"Forgive my rudeness, but Takuto, have you had your first kiss yet?" Wako did a spit take, Niika just barely snapped back to reality.

"It on my list of defining moments of youth I plan to go through, sir!" He saluted.

"Would you count mouth to mouth?"

"Mouth to mouth?"

"That's it I'm done." Takuto stood up when Wako did.

"I heard you helped save my life. Arigatou." Niika rolled her eyes.

She nodded, "See you at school."

"I'll walk with you." Sugata and Wako left, leaving Takuto & Niika alone with the maids. He sat back down and looked at her. She was still deep in thought.

"Hey, Niika-chan." He nudged her once more, "You didn't even eat anything."

"Huh? Oh, I guess I just wasn't that hungry."

"But it was a free meal!?"

"Only you would think about that part Takuto." The maid with the cat ears suddenly got in between them.

"Wako's a nice girl. You know, she and the master are betrothed."

"So? Why would we need to know that?~"

"Really?" She nods.

"Nevermind..."

"Hmmmm..." He's suddenly deep in thought. The maid with the bunny ears just like disappeared. "Hey, would you call mouth to mouth a kiss?" Niika rolled her eyes, as she decided to eat a forkful of what was on her plate. The maid hesitated.

"Um, I'm not obligated to answer that question..." Then she disappeared too. Takuto turned to Niika.

"Fine. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Does mouth to mouth count as a kiss?"

"Well, its just my opinion but if you want to be technical, I'd say yes. I mean it is mouth to mouth, you're technically lips to lips. But I believe that your first kiss isn't a quick peck of the lips or unwilling mouth to mouth. Its a deep, passionate kiss that can only be shared with your first love."

"That's deep Niika-chan. Way to put it." He moved in a little. "So, have you had your first kiss?"

"Nope." Niika flat out stated.

"Good." She looked at him. "So now I can compete with you to see who gets their first kiss first." Niika rolled her eyes again as she stood up.

"Whatever. I'm out."

"I'll walk with you..."

"NO!" He looked at her, "Um, no offence but, I don't want to be seen with a guy who still wears a shirt that doesn't fit, or in another way of putting it, #someone who still thinks midriffs are hot..."

"But they are..."

"...for guys." He realized she was talking about his red long-sleeve midriff with a small silver star on the left side, making him frown. She turned to walk away but Takuto grabbed her wrist.

"Girl, don't cramp my style. Besides," He whispered in her ear, "You know its one of things you love about me." Niika grabbed his collar and she whispered,

"In. your. _dreams_."

"Oh, I already know you're in my dreams. I'm just waiting for it to be come a reality. And I know its coming soon. So you just wait, Niika-chan." She pushed him away. He sway a bit but caught himself before he fell backwards.

"Jaa' ne, Tsunashi. Takuto." (*Later) She walked out.

"Just admit you think I'm hot and let it go Niika! You know you want me!" He shouted to her.

"Baka!" She shouted back. "Baka, Baka, Baka!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder if were all in the same class this year..." Wako says to Niika just as she has another vision.<p>

"We're all in the same class."

"How do you know that~"

"WAKO! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!" Wako's friend Ruri glomps her. "Isn't this great?! And Sugata and that sexy, cool new boy are in our class too." She looks over to them as did everyone else.

Takuto looks at us and waves, "Yo!"

"Hey!" Wako waves too. Niika merely throws her hand up and drops it back down. When they walk over, Ruri jumps in front of them.

"Hi! My name's Makina Ruri and my specialty is meat and potatoes!" We sweatdrop.

Sugata smirks, "Mmm. Meat and potatoes. Sounds good, right?"

"What?" Takuto became confused.

"Sugata, you have such a dirty mind." Niika states.

"I don't know what you're talking about Niika-chan. _I just love meat and potatoes._"

"I'm standing over here now..."

"Niika-chan! What are you wearing?!" Takuto was referring to Niika's tailored uniform.

"Oh this? I just had the uniform altered a bit. The skirt I had was too big so I had it cut and added some ruffles at the bottom. Hey, its not like its against the rules. Besides, no one's complaining."

"Of course not. Cause their to busy imagining what's under there." Takuto's face was tomato red.

"Only you perv!"

"Oh Ruri, I forgot to introduce you two. This is Taka~"

"Takashiro Niika, I know! Way ahead of ya. Nice to meet you!" She shook Niika's hand.

"You already know me?"

"Of course! I meet your brother! He's super hot and a really nice guy! You're so lucky! And he's in our class too!"

"Whoa. Niika's brother? I gotta get in on this one, I want to meet him!"

"Well than meet me." A slightly deep voice came from behind him, it was her brother.

"Heeeeeyyyy! Takashiro-san. W-What's u-up!" Takuto stutters and hides behind Niika.

"Hi Onii-sama! So you're in my class huh? Figures with ur class averages..."

"Excuse me. To answer your question, yes I am in your class. And no, its not because of my averages but because I need to keep an eye on on you, little sis. Especially with that new skirt of yours..."

"Hey Niika-chan! See those people over there? I want to introduce you to them!" Ruri tugs on Niika's arm.

"Wait, do you know those people?"

"Nope." Ruri starts to drag her over there. "Come on!"

The boys look at this and laugh, "My sister is something else." Arata says getting the boys attention. "Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Takashiro Arata." He extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Arata-kun. I'm Shindo Sugata." He shakes it. "And this knucklehead is Tsunashi Takuto."

"Hey! I'm not a knucklehead!" He also shakes his hand, "But it's a privilege to meet you, Arata-kun. May you days at Southern Cross High School be...uh...helpful...and youthful!" He tried to catch himself.

"I think I get why Sugata called you a knucklehead..." He and Sugata laugh as Takuto pouts.

* * *

><p>Niika was walking around the exploring the school grounds, obviously the dorms. She had thought about staying in the dorms like everyone else, but her brother insisted that she stay at the house with him.<p>

_'You'd be the safest there with me.'_ Niika didn't know why but something told her that that might be true...

"I can't, believe, that Benio actually did 100 push ups in her swimsuit."

"Yeah, that's like totally lame." She happens to hear a couple of girls chatting as she walks by.

"And what's the deal with that 'don't cross the fence' crap she was blabbing about?"

"She was all like, 'The abandoned mine is dangerous! So whatever you do, don't cross the fence!'. Bullcrap. You know someone's going to try and climb anyway."

"Yeah. But I wonder, if someone even had enough balls to actually do it, What exactly is over that fence? I mean, it can't be that serious...can it?" They looked at each other.

"NAH!" They laughed and kept moving. Niika had heard ever word she had needed to hear.

_'I am so there!'_ She thought as she ran to the supposedly spooky, abandoned mine.

* * *

><p><em> 'Tsunashi Takuto.' <em>Sugata thought_, 'You risked your life to swim over here. What's your real objective...'_

_'Huh. What was that?'_ Wako thought as she got some fresh air, _'Its like...a familiar presence...disappeared...'_ "AHHH!"

* * *

><p>Niika finally made it to the abandon mine after wandering around the island for what seemed like an eternity. <em>'This place would have been a lot more easier to find if I had asked for directions. But then they would have suspected something. Oh well, I made it here anyway.'<em> She looked at the huge metal fence, **_'Its a chance!'_** Niika proceeded to climb it, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"If you tell me to go, then I'm gonna be dying to go. That's just how guys are..." She looked over to see Takuto talking to himself.

_'That Baka...What's he doing here?'_ Niika walks over, careful not to let him hear her.

"Ojii-chan, I'm going to start my fabulous school life...Right here!" He pulled out some pliers from his pocket, twirling them. "Okay!" Takuto says in English, _**"Its a pinch!"**_ He says something similar to what she said just a couple seconds ago.

_'Actually, to be honest, I say that too...more than the other one.'_ She thought, '_But how did he know I say that? Did I mention when I was talking to him? No, we didn't have a long enough conversation...'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by metal being bent and Takuto's sounds of frustration. She came out of hiding.

"Pliers? Really?" Niika says, scaring him.

"Niika-chan?! What are you doing here?" He pauses, "Oh. I know. You sense my manliness and was worried about me." He put an arm around Niika pulling her close. "Its okay, Midori no me. You don't have to worry so much. I'm fine." (*Green eyes)

"You compliment & touch me an awful lot, for someone who doesn't like me." She informs him. He lifts her face to his before Niika can stop him.

"I never said I didn't." They look at each other for a minute before he lets go. "But I don't. Not like _that_, anyway." He stretches, "I mean, no offense, but I don't know you...that well...yet. I need to find out more about you to figure out if you're my type or not."

"Huh?! You? Have a type?"

"Of course! Every man does..."

"Hold on."

"Eh?"

"You just said, 'Every_ man _does_._' You're not a man, you're still a boy."

Takuto gets in her face, "Well, you're still a girl!"

Niika gets in his face, "I never said I wasn't!" Just then they realize how close they were to each other.

"You're not wrong." Takuto's eyelids lower, "You're just a little girl that gets lost easily..." He cups her chin, "...And still needs special attention..." He moves in closer and closer, until she hears a Click, Clack sound coming from the railway in front of the fence.

Just before his lips touch hers, Niika says, "We've got company." He looks at her. Niika quickly pull him in the bushes, covering his mouth so that he doesn't make a sound.

A railway car comes by, the 1st thing she sees is 2 strange guys with masks holding a blonde...that looked a lot like... "Wako." Niika whisper shout. Takuto looks and scowls.

"What is it?" One guy asks. The other looks at the hole left by Takuto's pliers. Niika looked at the pliers in her hand behind her back.

"Someone tried to get in..." The other observes. Takuto realizes that Niika had his pliers and sighs in relief. The guy suddenly picks up a rock, "And there he is!" He flings it in our direction. Takuto pushes her deeper in the bushes, as he jumps out. "Looks like I was right."

"Who are you guys!?" Takuto shouts at him. "And what are you going to do with her!?" Niika was still behind the bush in shock that they didn't notice him push her. Takuto and one of the guys start fighting each other.

"Why do you want to know?!" The guy asks.

"I was raised to fight for the powerless!"

"And you're gonna do that by dodging me?!" Out of nowhere, Niika suddenly had another vision.

_Takuto & the guy square off having the same conversation. But when he disappears, he comes back and punches him in the stomach, which was so painful it knocked him out. _

_'Weren't you listening? Fighting and Boxing, totally different.'_

Flashing back to reality, Niika knew she had to do something, and quick.

"ITS A PUUNCH!" Takuto throws a punch, but the guy had disappeared. "He's gone..."

"In front of you!" She shout. Takuto then looks and catches the guys hand before he touched him. Takuto flipped him on the ground, causing him to gain anime swirls in his eyes.

The other guy puts Wako down, "Who said that?!" He pulls a taser from his pocket, turning it on.

"Ha! Serves you right messing with my~" Niika flinched when he gets tasered and fall to the ground unconscious. Suddenly she hears footsteps next to her.

"Sweet dreams little girl." Then he tases her. And she falls over, vision slowly fading. The guys walk up next to her, one with Takuto slung over his shoulder. "Leave her." The guy that tased her said. "I don't think she saw to much. Besides, we have who we need..." And that was the last thing she heard.

* * *

><p><em>'Niika. Wake up. Please get up. You need to help him. You have to be there to help him...I have a feeling...That you're the one who can...'<em>

"Sakana-chan." Niika say as her eyes open. She sits up and look around. "I could have sworn it was her. I know that voice anywhere..." Then Niika suddenly remember why she was there, and what happened instead. "Takuto! Wako!" She jump over the fence and ran inside the abandoned building. She just wandered and wandered the place not knowing were they exactly were. But one things for sure, "This place isn't abandoned." It was actually a little up to date. Niika recognized certain hardware, computers, just a lot of updated technology in this place. And there where actually people in this place. Niika almost bump into some of them...if she hadn't use her powers...

As Niika turned a corner she heard, "Let her go!"

"Takuto!" Niika watched from the doorway as he ran towards the person that had Wako. She started to run in when suddenly, she felt like time was stopped. I couldn't move, nothing could.

_'You must help him. Go...'_

Suddenly, she fell to the ground because of the position she froze in. Niika looked up from the boxes she fell behind. Takuto was frozen in a running position, Wako and the people in front of him, not so much.

"Isn't it a shame?" A girl with a mask said, "Only the chosen are able to make it past this point." And just like that, they disappeared along with a huge statue that Niika had no idea was there because of how huge it was.

"It couldn't be..." Niika mumbled, "...A cybody?" That's when she realized that Takuto was still frozen. "Takuto!"

Niika runs to him. Just as she touched him, her marks glow as well as the x-shaped mark on Takuto's chest, and he unfroze. Takuto fell on the ground and shrieked from the pain. She bent down beside him, "Takuto, daijoubu?!" (*are you okay)

Takuto stilled, a weird smile crept onto his face, "Rest assured, Midori no me. I'm better...now that you're here." She smacked him.

"Can you be serious for one god damn time?! Wako just got kidnapped and her kidnappers disappeared! We have to find her!" Niika starts to get up but Takuto grabs her forearm.

For the first time, he looked serious, "I think...I already know where she is..." He looks up to where the cybody was. Niika became confused, that was until she heard...it...

_*singing* Mau yuki wa hoshi no kakera. Tentai ni te wo nobashite. Ikikau negai, Kanjiteiru ne. Subete wa ima, MONOKUROOMU no naka._

"Fish girl..." Niika immediately thought aloud. "I knew it was her..."

"Nani?" (*What) Takuto asks her.

"Didn't you hear her singing? So vibrant, so soothing...so close..."

_Sotto koboreta shiroi iki, tsutaetakatta kotoba no katachi._  
><em>Kitto nukumori no bun dake. Sora wa honnori, akaruku natta.<em>

"I didn't hear anything."

"Then maybe I'm the only one that can...uh oh..."

"Nani?"

"She told me if I was ever the only one to hear her sing, then..." She trailed off.

"Then?..." Niika stood, looking at him seriously.

"Takuto-kun, something is about to happen. We have to find Wako-chan, now."

_Kanashimi ni nureta tsubasa. Kasanariau junpaku e  
>Watashi atta, mirai e no yasashii yuuki...<em>

Takuto stood, "Zero Time. We have to get there, but how..."

_'He needs it. Tell him the key. Help him, Niika. You're the only one who can.'_

"Eh?" Takuto grabbed her hand.

"Come on Niika-chan, lets..." As soon as his hand touched hers, his mark and the mark on her chest started to emit a blue light, wind blowing through their hair. "Niika-chan?"

_Daremo shiranai sekai no yoake wo matteiru kodou  
>hikari wo tsurete tabidatsu watashi ni hajimaru ashita...<em>

"So wait, the key, could it be...is it...No...It has to be..." She thought allowed.

"Key?" He asked quizzically, then he gained this like "knowing/understanding" look on his face. "Wait, are you~"

"If those words were the key, then..." She closed her eyes.

__Sorezore ga tadoru kidou tatoe mou aenakutemo  
>hikari ga miseru ginga no dokoka de tsunagatteiru ne...<em>_

"Niika?"

Niika opened her eyes revealing that they were glowing bright emerald, **"_The door to another dimension has been opened..._"**

_chiru hoshi wa suna no you ni, mata mune wo amaku naderu.  
>shizuka ni nemuru yume no zanzou<br>subete wa mada MONOKUROOMU no naka._

The light shined brighter, blinding them both. When the light died down, they were in a different place, a different world.

"Zero...Time..." They murmured in unison. "...Whoa..." They looked at each other, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ZERO TIME?! HOW DO I!? HOW DO YOU!?"

"Its my obligation to know!" Takuto shouts at her.

"Obligation!?" She shouts back.

"Yeah! I'm the one that's qualified to be here!"

"Qualified?!"

"Yes! The cybody..."

"How do you know what a cybody is?!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"I don't either! Now answer the question!"

"Because I do okay! What's your excuse!?" Right then, Niika shut up. She couldn't tell him. He didn't need to know.

"And furthermore, how are you able to get here!? Especially without a cybody!?" Takuto closed his mouth turning the other way after he heard a...

**_BANG!_**

That cybody that had disappeared from the mine banged its fist together. Takuto saw Wako and immediately started shouting, "I SAID, LET HER GO!"

Wako looked at us, "Takuto! Niika-chan!"

"WHAT!?" The person inside the cybody shouted, "HOW WERE THEY ABLE TO GET HERE WITHOUT A MASK!?"

"Niika. Get to somewhere safe." Takuto suddenly whispers.

"How am I suppose to do that?!"

He looked at her, "If you're who I think you are then..." When he touched her shoulder and pushed her backward, a bubble formed around her and she was lifted upward, spinning around & around inside it until it stopped.

"HA. It did work."

"I...hate...you..."Niika had anime swirls in her eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" The guy in the cybody said, "HOW...HUH?!" Suddenly Takuto's mark glowed.

"I didn't believe it until this happened, Grandpa..." Takuto says to himself, "Now...what happens when the mark lights up..."

Niika finally was able to stand, only to gasp at what she saw, "That...It can't be...HE'S...

"YOU'RE..."

"YOU'RE the GALACTIC PRETTY BOY?!" (MPK: *laughing* GALACTIC PRETTY BOY!? REALLY?! REALLY THOUGH!?...Okay I'm done..) A robotic/cybody hand then poped up out of the ground, Takuto standing in the palm.

"When what you want to do is what you have to do..." Takuto says to himself...once again, "You can hear the voice of the world...So this is it?" He smirks, "Well then, RAISE YOUR VOICE! LET'S SING OUT OUR YOUTH TOGETHER! APPRIVOISE!" The hand reached higher out the ground, followed by a head, body, and legs. That's right, a cybody risen from the ground. Takuto...apparently...had disappeared.

"So he is! Galactic Pretty Boy!" In the middle of the unknown cybody's chest, a blue orb appeared and Takuto stood in the center.

"Dazzling the stage!" He shouts as a white, majorette-like uniform appeared on him, "Galactic Pretty Boy!" His bangs that were once red like the rest of his hair, turned blonde? "TAUBURN!"

"Girl..." Niika said quietly to herself, "Did really say _'Dazzling the stage'_?...BAKA..." Suddenly her marks glow in response of Takuto's transformation. "Stop it!" She says, "Before they see..." She whisper shouts as if she was talking to someone. When the marks stop glowing, she lets out a sigh of relief looking back to the action. "Tauburn...has risen once again..."

"Whoa! Nice! Its so light! It feels like a dream!" Takuto says squeezing his hands, over and over in a suggestive way. "Tauburn's power..." He started to do the Michael Jackson moonwalk, "Ooh! Its rising up baby!"

"TAKUTO!" The girls shout in unison. He looked at them.

"WHAT!?"

"HELP HER!" Niika yells at him. Takuto blinked.

"Oh yeah..." He became focused again.

_'Homo...I should have stayed home...'_ Niika thought to herself as she slouched inside of the bubble. Somehow, Takuto had heard what she said, but didn't turn around to question or confront her, as he was, _'IN THE ZONE'_...

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET IN A CYBODY AND GO!?" The guy in the other cybody shouted, throwing a punch. Takuto not only dodged, but punched him instead.

"BACK AT YOU! WHO SAID YOU COULD PILOT?!" _'Just crack the mask of lies...right, Grandpa?'_

Tauburn and the other Cybody then engaged into what seemed like a never ending battle for Wako, trash talking and all...which lasted for about _2 minutes_.

**(MPK: You think I'm playing? Actually, if you want to be technical about, it lasted like, about _16 seconds_. Yup. You look at and do it yourself! You'll see what I mean!)**_  
><em>

When the cybody had finally started to malfunction, Tauburn quickly grabbed Wako and jumped behind it, not even watching as it exploded into a million pieces. Wako could only watched in awe, looking at the ordinary boy she had just that today, who turned out to be so much more, A Star Diver. And not only that, but the Star Driver, of the legendary cybody, Tauburn.

"Amazing." Was all Niika could say watching the entire scene. _'Looks like there's more to his story than we thought.'_ Suddenly, a bright light flashed, Niika covering her eyes.

* * *

><p>When she opened them, Niika was laying on some type of rock formation in the middle of the ocean. But when she turned her head slightly, she saw that Takuto and Wako were also there, but were staring into each others eyes. Her eyes narrowed slightly, she had no idea why. When her vision and hearing cleared, she realized they were talking to each other, causally, as if nothing happened. As she started to sit up, she slipped, and screamed as fell through an opening within the rock formation landing in the ocean. Takuto tried to grab her hand but slipped in the process, landing in the ocean right next to her.<p>

"BAKA!" Niika shouted at Takuto once he arouse from underwater.

"WHAT?! I TRIED TO SAVE Y~!" Niika started to swim to the shore not wanting anything else from him. Of Takuto followed her. "WAIT! GET BACK HERE!" Once she stood on the beach, she flipped her hair a couple times to shake the water out. She then looked to the ocean to see where she had swam from. It was indeed a rock formation...but in the shape of a hand.

_'HUH.'_ She thought, _'That's a first.' _She began to walk along the beach shore still unfamiliar with the island, wondering where she was and how to get back home.

"COME BACK HERE!" Takuto shouted skidding on the sand as he ran towards her. "WE NEED TO TALK!" He lunged forward, grabbing her forearm. Wako watched this scene go on with a little jealousy. Niika stopped in tracks as he started to shout at her, "YOU'RE GONNA EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TODAY!"

"What do you mean?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CYBODIES?! OR ZERO TIME?! EXPLAIN!"

Niika turned her head slightly, her brunette bangs covered her eyes, "I don't know what your talking about~"

Takuto forcefully spun her around so she was facing him, grabbing her by the shoulders, "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE?!" He began shaking her.

"TAKUTO! LET GO OF ME!" Wako began to watch the scene with _concern_ now.

"YOU WERE ABLE TO GET ME TO ZERO TIME! YOU KNEW I COULD TRANSFORM INTO GALACTIC PRETTY BOY AND SAVE WAKO! YOU'RE GALAXY STAR GIRL, AREN'T YOU?!"

Niika stopped fidgeting and looked at him, "Galactic Pretty Boy? Galaxy Star Girl?" She began to laugh, "MAN, YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY! WHO COMES UP WITH SUCH NAMES AS THAT!?"

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" Takuto shouted once more, shaking her much more violently this time, repeatedly. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME NIIKA!"

"TAKUTO, STOP SHAKING ME!"

"THEN ANSWER ME! JUST ADMIT IT THAT YOU'R~" She slapped him...

...Only to get slapped right back.

"TAKUTO!?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"DON'T SLAP ME! I'M SERIOUS NIIKA! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"I WANT ANSWERS NIIKA! AND I WANT THEM NOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She shouted at him, tearing up. "I'VE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I SWEAR!" Takuto glared down at her. "WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" Takuto finally looked at her, seeing the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He softened. He suddenly jolted her toward him, holding him in a comforting embrace.

"Gomenasai, Midori no me." (*I'm very sorry) He whispered to her, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry, I believe you." Niika went wide-eyed. But, the tear that was about to fall...didn't fall. Her quivering lips, in a flash, were replaced with a smirk.

Niika pushed him away from him, scowling at him, "DON'T TOUCH ME! LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD, BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT YOU NEED TO CHECK YOURSELF! BECAUSE ITS OFFICIAL, YOU'RE CRAZY!" Niika turned and walked away, this time no one to stop her.

_'Is he really the person that I've heard so much about for years? I have to admit, he's more than what I expected. After all those nightmares I had, I finally understand. He's the one...I have to protect. Sakana-chan, how did I end up in all of this?'_ Niika smirked then looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing Takuto walk the other way, back turned to her, _'You're too impatient. Besides, you'll find out sooner or later. I know you will, Tsunashi Takuto. Or should I call you, **Galactic Pretty Boy**.'_

Takuto frowned as Niika walked away from him, _'I made her angry. Or did I?'_ He turned and walked along the shore in the direction of Wako, _'Takashiro Niika. Wow. I'm not quite sure what you're up to, but I'll play along. You'll tell me the truth sooner or later. There's a reason fate brought us together, and you'll realize that soon enough. I'll be waiting for you, **Galaxy Star Girl**.'_

_**And so the adventure of life begins.**_

* * *

><p>MPK: I hope you like the 1st chapter of How To Live With Fate: A Star Driver Fanfic. If you did, please review and tell me I should continue with this story. <strong>I NEED TO BE CONVINCED PEOPLE! LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE!<strong>

**AND I DO ENCOURAGE YOU TO WATCH THE ANIME SERIES! STAR DRIVER!**

**THIS I'LL PROBABLY START TO MAKE SOME TYPE OF SENSE AFTERWARDS! I'M SERIOUS!**

For what the song means, go to my profile and look under my OC info for Niika. Then just type it in the search box.

Hopefully, you'll find the meaning you need.


	2. Chapter 2 CHALLENGE FROM GLITTERING CRUX

**MPK: Okay, here's the second chap, hope like it. And if you go to my deviant art account, I have created what Niika and Arata look like, so please check that out when you get a chance.**

**P.S.- CAUTION: THIS FIRST PART MIGHT BE A LITTLE GRAPHIC/VIVID.**

_**DISCLAIMER: MPK DOES NOT OWN STAR DRIVER, ONLY NIIKA AND ARATA...AND THERE RELATIVES AND STUFF. NO STEALING.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's P.O.V.<strong>

"Are you okay, Niika-chan?" Arata asked her as they walked to school, "You've stared at me for a while now..." An anime cloud hung over his head, when she didn't answer him right away.

"Nothing really, its just..." Niika looked at her brother, scanning him up and down. The uniform did suit him, especially with his brown hair, but his black square frames threw off the entire look, "Why are you wearing glasses? You can see."

"You know why Niika, so I won't get jumped by girls again."

Niika stopped, "Arata, you're not a chick magnet. And if you were, just having glasses is not going to help. Especially those cheap, ugly frames! Where did you get them from? The dollar store?" Arata looked at her pouting, "I'm right aren't I?" He looked to the side & sweatdropped, "Besides," Niika reached for his glasses pulling them off his face, revealing his cerulean eyes, "I think you look just fine."

"You think so?" He looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. You look like you." Niika smiled at him. He looked at her.

"Thanks I guess~" Arata suddenly paused as he suddenly looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Niika asked, as Arata's left hand slowly and shakily rose to her chin and caressed it. "Arata...kun?" His eyes started to close as Niika's eyes widened when Arata began to lean forward, his lips inches away from his _sister's_.

_'Disgusting...Incestuous...'_

Arata's eyes widened to the point it looked like he had no iris as he quickly let go, grabbed his glasses, and put them back on his face. He didn't even look at her when he said, "Gomenasai, Niika-chan..." And just ran off somewhere, it was not in the direction of the school.

"Arata! Arata-kun!" Niika shouted but he was long gone. "Geez..." She continued to walk by herself. _'He still remembers what she said to him.'_ Niika thought to herself, remembering the day Arata became more pressed about keeping his distance away from her.

_'Back when we were little, over the time we were first on the run, Arata and I had become even more close than we had ever before. Our stepmother didn't want us to make friends, that meant no social media, sleepovers or play-dates. And school, was out of the question. So the only people we had was each other. Arata always did what I wanted to do, he was pretty good about that. Sometimes I wished I had the **'rebellious'** type of brother, you know what I mean. I wanted to have a fight with my brother, feel like we were really normal siblings, but we were already doing that with our step mom so there was no point fighting with each other. That would only fuel her hatred toward us. Really, all we had was each other.'_ Niika thought to herself as if she was talking to someone. Her eyes saddened.

_'Over the time we've been on the run, Arata and I had become close, real close. But that was bad, especially because she hated us. She still hates us. But she hates Arata more. She made that even more clear on that day...'_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Arata, come play with me!" 5 year-old Niika shouted to him._

_"Not now. I'm drawing." A 6 year-old Arata told her from his desk._

_"Oh...okay..." Niika sighed and put what dolls she had left away in a small box. She looked out the small window in the old room that they shared, seeing the children below her laughing and having fun with one another. She then looked at her brother, "Arata, why can't we go outside?"_

_Arata sighed and turned away from his desk, "I told you before why. Stepmother said its dangerous outside and someone might spot and recognized us."_

_"But then, how come she can go outside?" Before Arata could respond, Niika started to tear up, "It's not fair!" She jumped onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Arata looked at her for a minute with sad eyes, then sat on Niika's bed beside her. Niika sat up and cried into his chest, "It's not fair onii-sama! I want to have friends, explore and go outside like everyone else! Why can't we do things like everyone else?!"_

_"I don't know." Was all Arata could muster up, "I really don't know anymore." He wiped his sister's eyes, tilting her head to look up at his. "But what I do know, is as that as long as we are together, we don't need anyone else, right?" Niika nodded sadly. It was at that moment, that their stepmother came home._

_"But Arata wouldn't you rather hang out with someone else besides me for once? Meet new people!? Make friends!?"_

_"As of right now, no."_

_Niika wiped her own eyes, "But why?"_

_"Because. I don't know any of those people out there, I don't know how'd they react to me. They could be mean and rude just like she says or they could be real nice."_

_"But how will you know unless you go out and meet them?" It was then their stepmother stopped by their bedroom, listening to them from behind the door._

_"Niika, I have you. And as long as we are together I want to protect and keep you safe. And right now, I think the safest place for us is right here. You mean so much to me. I don't want you get hurt. You know how much I love you right?" Stepmother cracked the door open slightly._

_"How much?"_

_"Too much."_

_"How much is that?"_

_Arata cupped her face in his hands, "Let me show you." He slowly leaned in, his blue eyes closing, Niika just stared at him, too young to know any better. That's when Stepmother burst in, a smug look on her face._

_"Disgusting...Incestuous..." She said aloud. Arata froze, "You disgust me. I knew you were one sick little b******..." His eyes widened to the point it looked like he had no iris as his hands started to shake._

_"Arata?" Niika questioned obliviously. She looked over, "Stepmother, you back...Stepmother? What did you do to Arata?" The woman walked over and grabbed the little boy by the collar and threw him on the floor, "Nii-sama!?" Arata remained froze on the floor on his hands and knees, trembling._

_"DON'T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE B******! YOU HEAR ME!? I'VE ENCOUNTERED SUCH A DISGUSTING, MISBEHAVING, INCESTUOUS BOY LIKE YOU! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU HEAR ME!? OR NEXT TIME, I PUNISH YOU! **SEVERELY!** GOT IT!?" Their stepmother scolding him in front of his face, "I SAID DID YOU __HEAR __ME!?" Arata stayed silent, "YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT'S IT!" She walked over, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the door, into the hallway._

_"ONII-SAMA!?" Niika ran to the door, it shutting and locking in her face. She banged on the door repeatedly begging to let her out but it would not budge. Suddenly she heard screams of terror, and she automatically knew they were from Arata. Niika slid to the floor hugging her knees into her chest. She began to cry heavily, upset that she couldn't do anything to help him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_'She beat him, she beat him I know she did. It was the first time she became violent towards us, towards him. It took about a month for Arata to start speaking to me again, let alone be in the same room as me. And some of the bruises and cuts that were on him still didn't heal to this day. All I knew is that from that point on, I hated that woman. She hurt Arata, and may have mentally scarred him for life. I don't know if he will ever be the same again. Not to mention, she ruined our lives. For that, I will never forgive her.'_ Niika walked the rest of the way to school, trying her best to shake that memory away out of her head, hoping that Arata would be alright.

This was the first time in a while Niika didn't have to live her life in fear. She was away from all that even if it was just for a little while. But with memories like that, how exactly was she suppose to enjoy life now? And how was she suppose to relax especially, if she had a mission to pursue?

* * *

><p><strong>STILL NARRATOR'S P.O.V.<strong>

Ruri smiled at Wako, "Hey, this is the first time we've sat next to each other!"

Wako smiled back at her, "Uh, yeah..."

"Sugata's pretty close too. He's all the way over there, though." Ruri pointed to the opposite side of the classroom, where Takuto sat at his desk stretching. "Hey, Takuto! Do you like cabbage rolls?" She asked but she knew he couldn't hear her. Takuto looked over though and caught Wako staring at him, giving her a smile. Wako, however, looked in another direction as if she wasn't looking at him. "Ooh, did I just see some sparks fly?!" Ruri asked cupping her hands like binoculars looking between the 2.

Wako blushes slightly in embarrassment, "No sparks!"

"Here comes the denial! What's the truth, hmm?"

"You're wrong!"

"Sorry!" Takuto and Sugata laugh.

"Ruri!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too mad..." Niika suddenly walks in the door, still having a lot on her mind. She is then greeted by the only stalker that sits closest to the door...

"Ohayo! Niika-chan!" Sugata greets as 2 boys he was talking to move away from his desk.

"Yeah, Good Morning to you too..." Niika murmured.

"Whats wrong with you this morning?"

"Nothing, I guest I'm just tried." Niika lied, faking a yawn to seal the deal.

"I see...Well Niika, I wanted to ask you, Can we meet after class?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to show you something since you're new...at this..." He whispered the last part so she couldn't hear him.

"Sure, but only if that psycho red-headed, numskull of a crazy baka isn't going too."

Sugata looked up at her curiously, "What do you have against Tsunashi Takuto?"

"Oh nothing...except that he is seriously crazy and is such an idiot he swam across the ocean and almost killed himself." Niika stated sarcastically, "I mean really, Galactic Pretty Boy? Galaxy Star Girl? Seriously?! He's PSYCHO!"

"I see...swam across the ocean huh?...HA!" Sugata started laughing like a manic again, "HE SWAM ACROSS THE OCEAN! HAHAHA!" He banged his hand on his desk, Niika sighed.

"NIIKA-CHAN!" Ruri called to her, "COME OVER HERE GIRL! YOU SIT BEHIND ME!" Niika slowly walked over and sat down, "And your hot brother sits right next to you behind Wako! Isn't this great!?"

"I guess..."

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CLASSROOM...**

A random boy bangs on the window, attracting the attention of a girl with long green hair, "You don't mind the glass, do you?"

She looks at him, "Not at all." She replied, both put their lips on the glass, as if they were kissing each other. Takuto jumps up and screams as he sees what's going on behind him. Everyone looks over, but then turn back around cause to them, _that_ was _normal_. Niika screeched lightly though, before ignoring it like everyone else.

The two break away, "Bye now!" He says as he runs away to class.

Takuto looks at her, eyes twitching, "Y-your boyfriend?"

"Total stranger." She replied.

He slowly sits down, "Total... stranger...huh?..."

"I don't think that's a nice game you're playing." Keito, the class president tells her.

"You've got a stick up there, fearless class leader. It's through the glass so it's fine. Hey, you're Tsunashi Takuto, right?" She returns her attention to the boy sitting in front of her, he nods. "My name is Watanabe Kanako. Pleased to make your acquaintance. So, you don't mind the glass, do you?"

He turns around to her with a fake smile, "Uh, I've never really thought about it, but..."

"Oh, I should have said this before. I'm married." She decides to causally add in.

"Married..." Takuto had to think about for a minute, "...You mean MARRIED married?"

"Yep. I'm a high school wife. You can call me Mrs. Watanabe." Takuto sits back slightly, still looking at her like she was crazy.

Sugata comes over, shaking slightly, "Excuse me. Can we...meet...after class?" He regains his composure.

"Uh, Yeah."

"Then...I'll see you...there?"

"Sure." He gives him a thumbs up.

"Good." He couldn't even make it back to his seat as he started laughing again, "HA! HE SWAM ACROSS THE OCEAN THOUGH! HA HA! STUPID!" Takuto looks at him like he did Mrs. Watanabe.

"You're a cute couple." Mrs. Watanabe says.

"Huh?"

"Shindo Sugata-kun. Do you think he minds glass?" Takuto doesn't reply. "What about Takashiro Niika-chan? I mean she's cute, slightly mysterious, and seems so innocent. Do you think _she_ minds glass?" He looks over at her, she had her hand on her cheek with a bored expression on her face.

"I don't know. Why would I~"

"Well I'm about to find out!" Kanako-chan jumped up from her seat and walked over to Niika.

"Watanabe-san! Wait!" But it was too late.

"Takashiro Niika-chan!" She slammed a hand on her desk, Niika stared up at her lightly frightened. "I'm My name is Watanabe Kanako. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Do you mind the glass?"

_'Its that freaky window kisser woman from earlier...'_ Niika thought, "Eh, The glass? What's that?" Watanabe anime fell.

She propped herself up on Niika's desk, "You don't know?! Have you even kissed anyone before!?"

Niika looked away, "No..."

"WHAT!?" Watanabe screamed, "NO WAY! BUT YOU'RE SO CUTE!" She grabbed Niika's hands in hers, "DONT WORRY! WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET YOUR FIRST KISS BEFORE THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! I PROMISE YOU!"

"Why are you so loud!?" Niika blushed with embarrassment as people started stare.

"Aw! You're embarrassed! I'm sorry! EVERYONE TURN AROUND! MIND YOUR BUSINESS! NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU!" And with that, everyone turned back around. Takuto slapped a hand over his face. "Look, Kanako-chan..."

"Please call me Mrs. Watanabe, I'm married." She flashed her ring.

"MARRIED...You mean MARRIED married?!" She shouted making her laugh.

_'Wow, they even have the same reactions...'_ she thought, "That's right I'm a teen wife! And I'm rich!" Mrs. Watanabe squealed, "I just have one more question to ask you, do you think Tsunashi Takuto minds the glass?" She asked pointing at him.

Niika glared, "I don't know. Why would I care?"

"Ooh! Temper, temper...you don't like Tsunashi Takuto-kun?"

"Not even in the slightest." Niika stated flatly.

"Ouch, you burned him...anyway we should talk some time! Ja' ne!" She said later and walked back to her seat, where Takuto was frowning after over hearing everything.

"Why..." Was all he could say.

"Yup, Its official. She hateeeeeees you!" Mrs. Watanabe deadpanned, Takuto banged his head on the desk.

"I see..." He murmured. Just then, Arata comes in to the classroom. Niika notices the sad look on his face, but before she could asked what was wrong...

"ARATA-KUN! COME HERE! YOU SIT BEHIND WAKO!" Ruri shouts as loud as ever. Arata cautiously walked over and sat down. "OMG ARATA! WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE GLASSES ON!?"

"Because I~"

"YOU SHOULD TAKE THEM OFF! THEY BLOCK YOU'RE SEXY CERULEAN EYES!" She went to grab them.

"No Wait~" But she had already taken them off, and every girl in the class noticed. They all squealed and jumped him, except for Wako, Niika and Watanabe. They, Takuto, & Sugata had all gotten together and just watched the scene. "SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

"Dear Lord...Its like chaos..." Wako told them.

"Poor Arata..." Niika cried.

"I'm praying for him tonight." Takuto put his hands in his pockets.

"Shouldn't someone help him?" Watanabe then thought about it, "Never mind, the teacher will handle it."

"That lucky b******!" Was all Sugata had to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL...<strong>

"Niika-chan?" Takuto murmured after seeing Niika walk up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Niika asked him in a rude tone.

Takuto stepped back, "Well good afternoon to you too! Sugata invited me here. I guess he asked you too~"

"I told him I didn't want to come if you were here...You know what, I don't have time for a delusional psychopath like you..." She started to walk away but was stopped by Takuto as he swung her around to face him.

"Hold on! Delusional? Psychopath?!"

"I didn't stutter! Now let me go!"

"That's going to far Niika!"

"I don't care! Just get away from me! You baka!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"If that's true than you wouldn't tried to swim across an OCEAN, you idiot!" Meanwhile behind a tree, Sugata was watching the scene with amusement and was laughing his ass off _again_.

"I THOUGHT I COULD GET ACROSS! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME STUPID!"

"FINE. THE YOU'RE JUST *HENTAI THEN!" (*perverted)

"HENTAI!?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Takuto grabbed her by the shoulders slammed her against a nearby tree...the same tree Sugata was hiding behind, but neither noticed him.

"WHY ARE YOU SO RUDE!?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CRAZY!? NOW LET GO!" Takuto was shaking her back and forth between him and the tree.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU HATE ME!" He shook her faster.

"MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED ASSAULTING ME, I FEEL A LITTLE MORE SYMPATHY TOWARD YOU! TAKUTO!" Suddenly a loud bird both caught the 2's attention. It was an eagle soaring above them, then disappearing in the clouds. They looked at each other, Takuto noticed how close they were.

"Me, a perv." He cups her chin, his eyelids low, "You got some nerve, Midori no me." He moved in closer, neither noticing their marks were glowing or that Sugata was watching them.

"Takuto," Niika suddenly says just before his lips touch hers, making him look at her, "You have me pinned against a tree against my will, and is about to kiss me. And yet, you deny you're hentai?" Takuto blinks.

"WHY YOU~!" He starts shaking her again, yelling at her.

"HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!" Niika shouts over him ignoring whatever he was saying.

"There they go again..." Sugata says before walking up to them, "Oh, Obaa-san! Ojii-san!" (*grandma, grandpa) "Obaa-san! Ojii-san!" He says over and over until the look at him, "Obaa-san!, Ojii-san, come with me already. Unless you still need some more time alone..." He walks into the building in front of him.

"Eh?...SUGATA!" Takuto shouts at her letting go.

"What?" Niika questions.

"He was calling us an old married couple! That guy!" Takuto runs after him and tackled him in the hallway.

"You guys are major idiots."

Sugata got up, "Would you guys just follow me already!?" He and Takuto dusted themselves off and further ventured into the building going inside a room with different backdrops stacked every where.

"A wheel, a wheel. A great wheel." A girl with brown hair and purple eyes stood on the mini stage inside, "I would try to tame that gigantic wheel, but I would get crushed beneath its weight instead."

"Bravo." Sugata claps as he leads them inside, "The club's president, Endo Sarina, third year. This is Tsunashi Takuto and Takashiro Niika."

"Welcome to the Night Flight drama club." Sarina tells them with a smile.

"Domo."

"Thanks."

"You already know these two, right? _Miss_ Yamasugata Jaguar, second year, and Sugatame Tiger, first year." It was the bunny and cat ears maids from Sugata's place.

Jaguar walked over to him, "Master, I asked you not to call me 'miss.'"

Sugata crossed his arms, "And I asked you not to call me "Master" at school. But yet, you still do it every day just to irk me. So I same."

Suddenly a little yellow fox jumps from behind Sarina and pounces on Wako, who was already there, "Hey, that tickles! Stop it, Vice..."

"Vice, like in President?" The little creature pounced on him, "Gahh, it tickles!"

"You do seem like a pretty boy. You'd look good on a stage." Sarina tells him when getting off the stage, "So, I hear you piloted a Cybody?" Takuto turned to her, gaining a serious face.

"Cybody? What's that?" Everyone looked at Niika like she was crazy, Takuto, however just glared.

_'You know.'_ A voice in her head said that sounded a lot like his, making a chill go down her back. Vice jumped on her, it landed in her hands. He licked her face.

"You're right it does tickle."

Jaguar & Tiger looked at Sugata, "Master, where did you find her?"

"The same place I found him." They growled at his sarcasm, "Sarina. Niika thinks that Galactic Pretty Boy is a just a made up story."

"Its was a myth really." She corrected.

"That's not what I meant, you know..._She thinks he's crazy._" He whispers to her.

"Oh! She just doesn't know about..." He nodded, "Oh okay. Then just give us 3 minutes."

"Is that all?" She nodded. "Okay..."

"Niika, can you come with me please?" Sarina escorted her outside, "Niika, what do you think when Galactic Pretty Boy or Galaxy Star Girl is mentioned?"

"Takuto is a delusional psychopath." She stated bluntly.

"I see...Niika, I know you know about Zero Time. You where there, with Takuto and Wako. That's why Sugata brought you two here. Everyone in Zero Time has to have a cybody to get in. So you must have one."

"But I still don't know what you're~"

"You don't have to lie Niika." Sarina suddenly had a different aura to her, "I know you're the Galaxy Star Girl, I know you have the mark. Its how you got in Zero time."

"But what is Galaxy Star Girl?"

"You really don't know do you? You know that you're Galaxy Star Girl, but you don't know what you're capable of. You don't know about power inside of you, but that's okay. You'd probably know more about us and Zero time if you listen to what we have to say."

"But..."

"And you don't have to tell them about you being her. Just say...You have an unknown Cybody or something. I know you have your reasons for keeping it a secret." She winked at Niika. "Well come on, everyone's waiting." She went in Niika following behind her.

"That's what the sign looks like?" Wako asked as she and the others sat in front of Takuto while he showed them the X-shaped mark on his chest.

Sugata crossed his arms, "No way, it's just a scar..." Takuto closed his eyes and the mark started to glow. "Oh."_ **(Proved you wrong bra...)**_

"COOL! The sign is on top of the scar..."

"I've never heard of that before! Have you Sarina?!" Jaguar asked noticing that the 2 came back in the room.

"Nope. Me neither. Maybe you are the real Ginga Bishonen..."

"Ginga Bishonen?" Niika asked Sarina.

"Oh, it's just another way of saying Galactic Pretty Boy." Sarina told her smiling, "But if he is him, We have a lot to talk about...But first, I know you defended Wako last night. Thank you."

"So cool..." Tiger admired.

"Like a noble prince on a white steed!"

"Are you guys done yet?"

Sarina stopped looking, "Yeah, Sorry!"

Jaguar and Tiger frowned, "Awwww. It's over already?"

"Now why did those people kidnap Wako? Who are they?" Takuto asked Sarina, the serious look was back on his face.

"Last night, when you called your Cybody, do you remember what happened to the world around you?"

"Niika and I just got pulled into some weird space..."

"Right. Cybodies can only move in that "weird space." When a Cybody starts, time stops for the rest of the world. So as it stands, a Cybody can only move around in Zero Time. Outside of it, they're just big statues. But if you could get them to move in this world, the military, political, and economic landscape would change in an instant. There are people on this island who want to control that."

"Just who are you guys, anyway?" Niika asked her.

Sarina smiled again having a face like ^-^, "The drama club." Takuto and Niika looked at each other, Takuto expression hardened. Niika looked down, gripping her collar. "Niika, is there something you want to tell us?"

Niika brown bangs covered her face creating a dark expression, "This...Zero Time thing...I think I finally understand a little more about it..." Everyone looked at her, as she loosed her tie and opened her shirt just enough so they could see her mark without showing any of cleavage.

Takuto step back, "Is that..."

"GALAXY STAR GIRL'S MARK!?" Tiger and Jaguar squealed.

Sarina's eyes widened slightly, "The Ni mark..."

"No that's just a~" Niika closed her eyes and the cross-shaped mark with the stars surrounding it glowed, "OH." _**(You got served again, Sugata.)**_

"It was given to me when I was little. About 2 or 3 years old. I didn't think much of it until weird things started happening around me and I started getting these weird nightmares, which turned out to be visions. I really had nothing to go except what my father told me about it, the myths. I never met my mother even though she was the one to give me the mark. I really don't know much about this thing. It started to hurt before we went to that weird space and then...I black out...the next thing I know I'm falling in the ocean again." She opened her eyes, and it stopped glowing. She buttoned up her shirt and put her tie back on, "I just...I want to know more about this, Galaxy Star Girl. And maybe, if you're willing, you guys could help me figure out if it's a myth or not."

Sarina clapped, "I'm proud of you Niika-chan. You finally able to open up and trust us."

"Aren't you relieved?" Tiger asked her.

"A little..."

Wako noticed the other mark on her neck, "Niika, what's that on your neck?"

"Oh that? I don't know really, I think that's just...a scar."

Sarina put a hand on Niika's shoulder and smiled once again, "I think trusting us with you secret was the best decision you could have made."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"You think Takuto or Niika could be a Crux spy?" Sugata asked Sarina. They and Wako were outside a small diner.<p>

"No. That's not it at all."

"How can you be sure?"

"Takuto and Niika are different. That's why the Vice President likes them."

Sugata smiled, "Sorry for being so serious."

"Same here." He looked at her confused, " They've started going after Wako. You could apprivoise the ultimate Cybody, but you won't do it..."

Wako cut in, "I'll stop him. I won't let that happen... You're not like the others..." She said sadly.

Sarina smirked, "Well, you're important to someone. Does Takuto know you two are engaged?"

"Yeah." Wako looked at him, he put his hands up like saying he didn't do anything, "Someone must have told him." _**(In case y'all don't remember, his maids told him. And I wonder who told them to do that...)**_

Sarina breathed, "Mm... this is a nice wind."

**MEANWHILE ON THE BEACH...**

Niika crouched down on a tree branch just by the ocean shore, overlooking the moon and the water below it.

Below her on the shore, Takuto had come out to do the same, neither knew of each other's presence, "Southern Cross High. It's fun already."

"Lurking on the shore again, Ginga Bishonen?" Takuto quickly turned around, startled by the voice.

"Niika?" There was no one there, "Geez, I'm even hearing voices now..."

"On your left, you baka." He turned once again and saw her hanging upside down from the branch, arms folded. "You better be careful, you might fall into the ocean and almost drown again."

"And better get out the tree, before you fall and bust you head on the sand. Cause I ain't catching you." They glared at each other. Suddenly a motorcycle came out of nowhere at a fast speed and past the 2, everything started to shake a little, especially the tree. "Sure is spring."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, yes!" Someone shouted from the bike as it round the bend. **_(The captions under it, was like, VIRGIN, or naw?-If you saw the episode, you get what I mean.)_**

Niika lost her balance, "Whoa...ah!" Takuto caught her, but kneeled down like her pretending her weight was too much for him. "Gomen! Takuto!" Niika blushed with embarrassment.

"What you have for dinner, bricks? Cause you weigh a ton!" Niika punched him in the chest. "Ow! Just kidding! Geez..." He stood back up, "You're actually pretty...and surprisingly light..." Niika punched him in the chest again, "Still kidding!" She glared at him.

"Takuto, you baka..."

"I told, I'm not."

"I'm still waiting on proof..."

"How about, I told you so. You fell out the tree. I was right, you were wrong. Guess who's the baka now?"

"Still you." Takuto sweatdropped, "You said, you wouldn't catch me though."

"I lied. I couldn't let you fall and hurt yourself, you're too cute." Niika looked at him questioningly, "Besides you should know better, Midori no me."

"Takuto? Are flirting with me?"

"Nope. Bakas don't flirt with girls that fall out of trees." He winked. Niika punched him in the chest once again. "Alright already I'll stop!"

"You're jokes are corny."

"That's why you love 'em."

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS..._(WOW, THIS GETTING LONG...)_**

Sarina sipped her glass of water, "How does he feel about it?"

_'Well, maybe I came here so I could fight them...'_

_Wako jumped up, 'No way! Don't talk like it's a game...'_

"He's an interesting one." Sugata pointed out.

"I thought there might be other Star Drivers outside. But this one isn't connected to them and he has a sense of justice..."

Wako looked down sadly, "Continuing to fight them is totally different, though. Something has to change, and soon."

"You want to take out the Crux once and for all?" Wako didn't respond.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE...<strong>

"Open the Cybercasket! Apprivoise!" The glittering crux were at it again, "Let's carve 'em up, Tetrioht!"

The new cybody's arrival caught everyone attention, and once again time stopped.

**BACK AT THE BEACH...**

_mau yuki wa hoshi no kakera tentai ni te wo nobashite _  
><em>ikikau negai kanjiteiru ne <em>  
><em>subete wa ima MONOKUROOMU no naka<em>

After being set down, Suddenly Niika heard her voice, "Fish girl..." She murmured.

"Huh? I still don't know what that~" Takuto and Niika's marks started to glow. Niika clutched her shirt to keep from screaming from the pain. "Niika, daijoubu?" She clutched harder.

Suddenly Niika's eyes glow a brighter emerald, "_The door to another dimension has been opened..._" And then she screams as a light emits into the sky from her mark, blinding Takuto. When he could see, they weren't on the beach anymore, they were in Zero Time.

"Takuto! Niika-chan!" Wako shouted. She was already there.

The cybody in front of them was jogging in place, "Hey hey hey, get in already! I'm ready to go tonight!"

3 of the crux's main members, Scarlet Kiss, Ivrogne, and The President looked down at the energetic cybody, "He's talkative tonight. Right there the glass, huh?"

"Do you want me to break the South Maiden's seal right now? Or not!?" Tetrioht, the cybody, pointed at Wako starting to advance toward her. Takuto looked down at Niika in his arms, she was unconscious. He gripped her tightly as he stood up with her in his arms, face serious again.

Takuto's mark glowed bright blue, "APPRIVOISE!" The cybody, Tauburn, came out of nowhere. A blue orb appeared in its chest, Takuto in the center of it as he transformed. "Dazzling the stage! Ginga Bishonen! TAUBURN!"

"Let's get started! Come on out, I'll beat you back in, got it?" Takuto glared as he held the bubble Niika was in and passed to Wako.

"Take care of her, would you?" Niika's bubble connected with Wako so that they were in one.

"Hai." Just after the hand off, Tetrioht threw 2 green orbs at Tauburn, Takuto barely dodging it.

The President smirked, "It moves really smoothly. Is that because its third phase? Too bad we have to break it. Tetrioht ran at him over and over, Tauburn dodging easily now. And when Tetrioht was looking, Tauburn punched it in the chest and it fell to the ground.

"He's not bad." Ivrogne admired.

"I'm not gonna let you do as you please anymore, and I won't let you lay a hand on the Maidens!" Takuto screamed from inside Tauburn, at the person inside Tetrioht.

He smirked, "This isn't like last night, though, Galactic Pretty Boy. I'm packin' a million volts tonight!"

"This is why I hate virgins." The Prez sneered.

Ivrogne stared at her, "Girls are worse."

"Go!" Scarlet Kiss shouted. Tetrioht came at Tauburn once again, in so sort of car form.

"He's fast." Takuto clenched his fist, "It's a pinch..." At that moment, Tauburn got it...twice. Tauburn kneeled down to gain its strength back.

The person inside Tetrioht laughed, "At Filament, we put the glitter in Glittering Stars!" It hit Tauburn again.

"Get out, Takuto! That's enough!" Wako begged. But he didn't listen.

'When you're most afraid, hit with all your strength..." Takuto said to himself, "I get it now, Grandpa...Stop being afraid and go!"

"Let's finish this!" Tetrioht was going for the final blow when Tauburn stood up.

"Tau radiance fills the galaxy! Explode! _Tau._ _Galaxy._ _Beam!_" A blue beam of light, emitted from Tauburn's chest into the sky it crashing into Tetrioht and destroying it completely with one explosion.

"Wow..."

Takuto looked back at the explosion, "If you're really standing out, you'll stand out even if they try to beat you down!" And with that last comment, the battle was over, and time ticked again.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

Niika awoke in her bed, wondering how she had gotten there from the beach. But regaining full sight gave her her answer when she saw that a pair of ruby red eyes stared into her emerald ones as if they were trying to see into her soul. It didn't even surprise her anymore, cause it had happened before. "One word, hentai."

Takuto backed, "You're welcome for bringing you home and not just leave you one the beach alone, where anyone could take advantage of an unconscious girl."

"Ah, but you wouldn't do that. You care me too much."

"Yeah you're right." Takuto laid back at the opposite end of the bed, arms folded behind his head. Niika looked at him in disbelief after he admitted it. Takuto then realized what she said and sat up blushing. "Wait a minute! What!?" Niika giggled, making him smile.

_'So kawaii.'_ Takuto thought to himself.

"Niika," She stopped when she noticed Takuto had a serious face, "Niika, you will tell me the truth when it comes to Galaxy Star Girl and Zero Time right?" Niika looked away, "I want to help you, but you have to tell me everything that you know. If you do, I tell you everything that I know and we'll compare notes, you know what I mean?" Niika looked at him when he held his hand out, "Deal?"

She stared at it for a minute, then shook his hand, "Deal."

Takuto squeezed her hand, "Cool."

"...But you're still baka."

"I can live with that."

"Hentai too?"

"Don't push you're luck."

_**And the adventure of life goes on.**_

* * *

><p><strong>MPK: Okay, that's chapter 2. I decided to use Galactic Pretty Boy instead of using Ginga Bishonen. Because, it kinda goes better with 'Galaxy Star Girl'. I'll use it when they introduce his cybody, but for everything thing else, I'll be using that.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 THE ADULT BANK

_**DISCLAIMER: MPK does not own Star Driver or its characters. Just Niika and Arata. New character belongs to bamafelix. Thanks again for letting me borrow him!**_

* * *

><p><strong>NIIKA'S P.O.V.<strong>

"Good Morning Niika-chan!"

"Hello Niika!"

After greeting all the people who had said hi to me, I was able to reach my classroom. Arata had headed inside before me so I didn't really have much luck of avoiding people today. I don't know why but somehow I suddenly had become a little popular over the first few days. My brother thinks it's because of the new skirt. And to be more specific, in the guys case, because of how low it was. I wanted to ignore all of that and just experience what its like to live what's called 'a normal high school life', but its kinda hard when you keep getting surrounded by dozens of students, asking you _'Where did you get that skirt?!'_ or _'You're so pretty! Can you go out with me? Please?!'_. I've never experienced this before. Heck, I've seen so many people in one place before in my whole life neither has Arata. I'm surprised by it and he must be too. It's all so new to me, and I felt somewhat refreshed by it.

I was feeling kind of tired was kinda just letting my feet drag me inside me, I wasn't really aware of what was going on around me. I was up late talking to that crazy red-headed baka, all casual like it was normal for him to just come into my room lay in my bed beside me so late at night. It took me a whole 30 minutes to get back to my senses, remember he wasn't suppose to be there and kick him out. Which made me realize something...

"Good morning Midori no me-chan." Takuto sat back it as he looked up at me, "What brings you to my side of the classroom?" Watanabe-san watched us, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Ano...Thank you for getting me home safely last night. If it wasn't for you, my brother would've gotten worried." I hesitated but bowed in front of the psychopath.

Takuto waved his hands in front of him, "Its was nothing. Anytime." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe I could do it again."

"Don't push your luck, hentai!" Takuto sweatdropped.

"Ooh!" Mrs. Watanabe shouted, "He walked you home Niika-chan?!"

"Um, not exactly..."

"Oh, don't lie to me, you! He took you home!" We sweatdropped as she tried to hug me. I moved further away from her.

I turned back to Takuto, "But Takuto, how did you know where I lived?" A red tint showed up on Takuto's face.

"Etto...I...may have...followed you home the day before."

"What!?"

"Ooh! And he's a stalker! Niika, I'm so jealous!" Watanabe-san suddenly jumped up and hugged me anyway. Her huge bust slid up and down my arms, making me uncomfortable.

"It's not like that!" Takuto said, "I was just wondering if you knew where you were going. I thought you were going the wrong way after you just randomly started walking away looking so angry. So I followed you just in case you got lost. And you are kinda new and all..."

"YOU GOT HERE THE SAME TIME I DID!" I yelled in his face.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about? Don't tell me this guy is giving you trouble, Niika." Arata had come over to us, "Then we might have a problem here." Takuto gulped as my brother cracked his knuckles.

"Um, no Onii-chan. Everything's fine. I'm just a little tired and frustrated." I told him wiping my eyes, yawning slightly.

"Oh okay. Just making sure." Arata still gave him a sideways glare, intimidating Takuto.

"Well hello, Mr. I'm sexy without my glasses!" Mrs. Watanabe cried at the sight of him, "Why are you still wearing those anyway?"

"I'm still waiting on my contacts." Arata lied then returned his attention to me, "Niika, can I borrow your notes for English class? I need to copy them real quick. I sorta left mine at home."

"Uh, sure. Just give a second..." Then I realize I don't have it with me, "Oh crap! I left it on the front desk of the office this morning! I'll be right back!" I suddenly sprinted before anyone could respond. I didn't get very far though, I accidentally bumped into someone after just making it through the doorway. I was about to fall when some slung an arm around my waist and pulled me back onto my feet. "Gomen'nasai!" I shouted immediately. I was going to say something else, but that was until I saw his emerald eyes and more importantly, his white hair. "White?" I murmured quietly.

"Takashiro Niika-chan?" I looked at this white hair boy who I've never met before.

"How do you know my name?" I asked the first thing popping into my brain.

"Ah ha! I was right! You are pretty!" He shouted, "Here! Your English notebook miss. The Secretary told me to give this to you since you were in my new homeroom. After meeting someone like you, I know I'm going to have a great first day. You're almost like a lucky charm Niika-chan!" Little did I know, and I don't think he knew either, we had moved into back into the classroom. His face was just so close I kept backing up, until I felt my back hit the wall. He must've known at this point that we were inside, because he removed his arm from around my waist then put both hands on the wall so that I was in between them. "You will wish me luck today, wont you?"

Suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder by the blue-haired stalker who sat in the corner, "Um, Excuse me?" The new boy looked at Sugata. He one of those Sebastian Michaelis smiles on, "You're trespassing in my circle of protection here." We both looked down we were right by Sugata's desk. It was then I sweatdropped. "If your going to do that, can you please go over there?" When he pointed to the other side of the classroom, I sweatdropped some more.

"Seriously? That's your only problem with this?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Is there something else I didn't include?" Instead of sweatdropping some more I facepalmed.

"Excuse you..." My brother had come over with the same expression glued to his face, "That's my sister so if you don't mind..." He grabbed the new boy and push him away, "I'd like you to stay about this many feet away from her, okay? Do we understand each other here?" Arata seemed to get bigger, while the new boy only seemed to shrink.

He gulped, "Loud and clear, sir."

"Oh there is no need for the honorifics, just call me Arata." He told him casually, but his expression was still the same.

"Whatever you say, Arata..." Suddenly his tone became cheerful once again, "Then you can call me Kazuma!"

"Kazuma-kun? You're already here?" Sensei had appeared finally, "I was just looking for you!"

"Don't worry, ma'am! I made it here safely! And in one piece too!" He shouted as he saluted.

"Good. Now all I have to do is introduce you to the class and we can get started." Sensei then made the class quiet down and had the new boy come up front, "Everyone, we have a new student. Fujimoto Kazuma-kun. Why don't you introduce yourself?" After this new guy, Kazuma, finishes talking to the class, even making them laugh. He sits next to Sugata in the back and class starts not even a moment later.

**A Few Minutes After English Class started...**

The teacher starts writing stuff on the board, "Today we'll be learning how to give simple compliments. Now open your notebooks and copy these words." She then started to write a couple of words. _Pretty. Beautiful. Adorable. Cute. Handsome._ And _Lovely_. As she continued to write I could help but notice a conversation was starting the back. And it obviously was coming from Ms. Watanabe.

"Hey, Takuto..." Watanabe-san starts, "What do you think of me being a high school wife?" Wait what?

Takuto's eyes roiled back to look at her. He seemed slightly irritated, "Um I... I guess it works."

"It works? More specific, please?"

"What do you mean, specific..." When I looked over, she was checking out her ring.

Watanabe-san stared out the window, "My husband is a man named Leon Watanabe. Do you know him?" She started to explain, "He's the head of the Grand Tonnerre Foundation. He'll be 65 this year. He doesn't leave Paris, so we're living separately now. You know what that means, don't you?" By now the conversation caught the attention of the entire class, including the teacher.

"Um..."

"The thoughts that go through my head every night as I, a new bride, lay alone in my bed..." Takuto sweatdropped, "Do you understand, Takuto?"

Before he could answer her, Keito, the class prez budded in, "Ms. Watanabe. Please be quiet during class." When Watanabe obeyed, Takuto mouthed the words 'Thank you.' And sighed mouthing the words 'Thank goodness' before continuing to work. I couldn't help but giggle a little _inside my head_ before doing the same.

**Lunch...**

"Takuto, where's your lunch?" Ruri asked him. I had decided to hang around the guys that I meet yesterday, even if it mean't I had to enduring seeing that red-headed baka's face everyday.

Takuto had a rain cloud over his head, "While I was swimming over here, all of my money for the month got eaten by the fishes..."

"You really are reckless." I told him as I leaned on a desk crossing my arms.

"You're one to talk."

"Excuse me?"

Ruri slapped a bento in front of him and opened it, "Here, take some of mine then!"

Takuto's eyes lit up, "Whoa! Croquettes!" His mouth watered as he bit into them.

"Why don't I make your food this month, then?" Ruri suggests, "Croquettes are my specialty!"

"So, you make good croquettes?" Chill suddenly runs down my spin as Watanabe-san suddenly speaks.

"Ms. Watanabe...Are you really getting a haircut during free period?" I asked her.

"Call me Mrs. Watanabe, please. We're friend Niika-chan, but I do prefer to let it be known that I am married. Besides, there's nothing wrong with getting a little trim, I call it getting my hair 'shaped to perfection'!" I sweatdropped.

Class prez speaks up, "Please refrain from having your hair cut in the classroom."

Watanabe smirks confidently, "Stick still up there, huh dear leader?" A boy with black hair comes over with a broom and dustpan to sweep up the hair on the floor, "What's wrong? We're not leaving a mess."

The blond girl doing her hair sighed, "Please don't move, Mistress. It's almost done."

"Takuto." She calls, "So I heard, you're having money problems? Then how would you like to come over to my place after school?"

Takuto gulped more food down then gulped a second time, "Please tell me you're talking about a part-time job and not what I think you are."

"Of course! What else would I be talking about?" Watanabe smirked deviously, "Unless there was something else you wanted to do..."

"Nope. Nevermind." Takuto coughed fakely, "So what's the job?"

"Well, It's just pool cleaning, but we could really use some extra hands around the place." I stuck a small lollipop I got from one of admirers in my mouth.

"Sweet!" I squealed to myself.

Ruri squealed after I did, "Wait, is your house is the one I'm thinking of?!"

"If you all want to come, we'd be much obliged."

"Really!? She then grabbed Wako, "Wako too?!" Wako looked at her like she was crazy.

"Shall we come too?" Arata and Sugata walked over joining the conversation.

"No way! Even Arata and Sugata's coming! Now you know you have to sign me up!"

"Well, it sounds like fun." Sugata says.

"You're all very welcome. Niika-chan." I looked at her, "You are coming aren't you? It would be no fun if you weren't there."

"Well I guess if everyone else is going, I guess I have no choice but to go." Ruri then tried to glomp me, but I side-stepped, "I mean it is better than just staying in the house all Saturday by myself..." That's when I had a sudden brain spark. I had totally forgotten about the new guy. Where had he gone? After scanning the classroom, I managed to find him coming into the classroom with his lunch in hand as he sat down to eat it. I couldn't help but see even from all the way where I was standing, that he had a sad smile on his face. "But he's...all by himself. Alone."

Apparently Mrs. Watanabe had saw me looking at him because of what she said next, "Checking him out huh? He is kinda cute." My head spun around to look over at her, "If you wanted to invite him over too, all you had to do is say so. Don't be so shy!"

"Shy?! I wasn't I'm not..."

"You who! New boy!" The blonde girl that was doing her hair sighed heavily as she moved again. Kazuma looked over at us, "You're invited to come over my house tomorrow! Besides you already know that you're invited to my house anytime." For a moment I thought I saw Kazuma's face darkened before he answered her.

"Eii. I wouldn't want to intrude on a gathering of good friends." His sad smile for some reason, tugged at my heart. I knew what it mean't to feel like that. Experiencing loneliness is the worst feeling in the world to me. I could stand it anymore.

"Kazuma-kun." I walked over to his desk, "You wouldn't be intruding. We're inviting you. Besides, if you don't come now, we'd be awfully offended. It'd be like your saying you don't like us..."

"But I do!" Kazuma blushed after shouting this, feeling embarrassed that.

I held out my hand to him, "Then say you'll join us. Onegai?" He stared at me for a couple of moments then hesitantly took my hand.

"Well, when you put it that way...I'd be happy to join you." I smiled and a light blush appeared on his face once again.

"So Watanabe-san, Is your house really that great?" Takuto asked as he continued to chow down.

"You don't know, Takuto-kun?!" Ruri cried, "It's docked at the eastern port. It's the gigantic..."

**THE NEXT DAY AFTER RURI'S EXPLANATION...**

"So rich wives stay here, like a hotel?" Arata asked when we all arrived at the docks. We were face to face with a huge...boat...I think that's the name. I've never seen one this big before, nor have I ever had the chance to catch a glimpse of the beautiful ocean scenery. There was even an clear blue sky today. It all seems, quite breathtaking.

"Not quite. This entire boat belongs to Ms. Watanabe." Ruri explained while walked aboard, "Her husband gave it to her when they got married." I see out the corner of my eye that Vice, that little yellow fox from the so called 'Drama club' yesterday had follow us. But it didn't really brother me. As long as he stayed out of trouble.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming today." Ms. Watanabe said once we reached the deck.

"We won't fail you, ma'am!" Takuto says saluting to her. I couldn't help but notice Kazuma-kun seemed a little uneasy about hanging with us, so I decided to say something.

"Gomen'nasai." I apologize walking up beside him, "I forgot to mention that we'd be helping Watanabe-san clean up around this place a little."

His emerald eyes looked down at me, "Oh that's alright. I already knew anyway, your brother told me on the way. I can't help but still feel his glare on me through, you know." I looked over at my brother and sweatdropped, "Even though he says I'm cool with him, I can't help but feel like he doesn't like me."

"Don't worry about him. Arata glares at everyone I socialize with. He's just really overprotective."

"I understand completely, my older sister used to do that..." He saddened suddenly, his eyes seemed hazy.

"Kazuma-kun?" He shook his head.

"Sorry. Just uh...remembering something...excuse my rudeness." He bowed, I frowned. "Really, Niika-chan, Don't worry about me. I'm okay." He smiled.

"But~" Before I had time to question him, Sugata came over.

"Sorry to interrupt, were gonna start now." He said holding a couple of brooms for us. We took them and got to work.

"Mistress, a call from the master. He's inquiring when you'll return to Paris." The blond girl that was cutting her hair yesterday told her.

Watanabe sighed, "Is that what did he said? It seems he's impatient. I guess he's getting lonely. Tell him I'll talk to him later."

"Forgive me for asking," Sugata stopped for a moment, "But, You don't answer him yourself?"

"Nope. He isn't good at Japanese, and I'm hopeless at French."

"Wow. I'm sure that makes your marriage interesting." Arata said.

"Well my sexy blue-eyed friend, I'm a young lady with sex appeal so the perv just likes me for my body." Arata sweatdropped, "But he happens to be one of the richest men in the world. Globally speaking, we aren't a particularly unnatural pair. We're a couple bound by the unbreakable chains of greed."

"I've never heard anyone just say they have "sex appeal" like that..." Wako murmured.

"I've never seen a ship this grand..." Ruri mumurs to her.

"Okay, everyone! Let's get to work!" The boy with black hair that sits next to Watanabe in class shouts as he joins us. Stepping down inside the pool, we see its filthy, as expected though. But something was moving some where in the back.

"There's something in there!" Wako and Ruri shout hiding behind the boys. I just stare at the thing that popped out. It was some huge green animal with sharp teeth.

"What the hell is that? Its so huge~!" As I start to walk forward to get better look, Arata grabs my arm.

"Niika no! You don't know what its capable of."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. The pool is Baron Allibert's home. You should be fine, though. The Baron's friendly."

"Are you sure?" Takuto turns to look at her, an intimated look on his face.

"How could you causally forget to mention something so important?" Kazuma asks. Watanabe shrugged, we all sweatdropped. We all began to scrub, which was followed by silence. That was until Takuto broke it.

"What's the lady doing up there?"

Ruri replies, "Probably trading stocks. Each time Mistress Watanabe taps a key, the budget of a small country changes hands."

Sugata chucks slightly, "Really? What's a girl like her doing on an island like this?"

"Huh." Takuto turned to Kazuma, "Ne, Fujimoto-kun. Why weren't you at school the first couple days?"

"I was sick." He says nonchalantly. "And all of you can just call me Kazuma." Out of nowhere, Vice jumped off my shoulder and pounced of toward where 'Baron Allibert' was. Soon enough he came back around the corner as quick as he went and jumped up to where Watanabe was.

"Takashi! Kill this rat!" She shouted spilling her drink and climbing on her chair. Vice ran back toward the Barron, screamed, then ran back towards me and jumped back on my shoulder clinging on to me for dear life.

"You poor thing. You must feel traumatized." I told him as I patted it on its head. The black headed boy, Takashi, didn't feel the same way as he was about to whack him while he was still on me! "Wait! Stop!" I shouted flinging my arms around then finally in a defensive pose waiting on the impact of his broom. When it didn't come I looked up. Both Kazuma and Takuto had blocked Takashi's broom with their own.

"That's enough of that." Takuto told him.

"If wanting to kill it tempted you to almost hit a young girl in the head with a broomstick, I'd advise you to just leave the creature alone." Kazuma added.

Takashi growled, "Please move!" He flung his broom at Takuto like a sword, Takuto block every shot. "I was given...an order!" At a certain point, Kazuma took over for Takuto. When Takashi started to hesitate at his speed, Kazuma took the advantage and knocked his broom out of his hands, poking his broom in his face.

"Forgive me, but I'm not one to hesitate like you." His green eyes flashed an emotion that I couldn't quite read.

Watanabe suddenly clapped, "Beautiful! You have some guts Kazuma, Takuto. Hey, why don't you two have a match? To see who's the better fencer!"

"Only if its part of the job." Takuto told her, she smiled. "Kazuma-kun?"

"I usually don't fight unless provoked..."

"Fine. Then you're saying you can't beat me."

"Now I'm provoked."

**A COUPLE MINUTES LATER...**

Wako scowled, "Hey, hold on. Aren't you going to wear guards?"

"They'll be fine." Watanabe stated.

"Have you two ever fenced before? You both don't have to do this if you don't want..." Sugata started.

Takuto ignored him, "How much for this?"

"Which ever of you win, I'll double your pay. The other will have to kiss me through the glass…Minus the glass, and as much as I want."

"Double pay? Heh. Too good to pass up." Takuto squatted into position. "Ready to lose, Kazuma?"

"Oh no. I'm going to enjoy practically pushing you into Watanabe-san's arms. Try not to get scared when she has her way with you." Kazuma said doing the same.

"And Go!" I then watched the two engage in this battle they called fencing. From what I could tell it seemed like a dangerous...sport that's it. I mean come on, they were on a concrete circle basically in the middle of the pool. If one of them were to slip and fall off the edge, or just slip and fall on the concrete, they could get seriously hurt. I'll admit I was worried about Kazuma, and I guess the red-headed baka too.

"AH ah!" Both guys almost tripped on the edge a couple of times making my heart jump each time. Takuto seemed to be mostly on the defensive and Kazuma on the offensive, but most guys got their chances to swing at each other. I could tell Kazuma was definitely holding back, aware of the circumstances #1 and frankly just not really wanting to fight Takuto anyway. Takuto was basically the same way, not really hitting him that much. I mean they had just both met like 30 minutes ago, and now they were fighting each other?

"This is no good. Neither of them are really trying. I'm bored." Watanabe suddenly says then leaves without another word.

"Halt!" The boys froze, then retracted their weapons away from each other.

"Geez." Arata said walking up to Sugata, "She was the one who made them do it...She's really fickle, isn't she."

The battle ended and I was relieved. Takuto and Kazuma seemed to have enjoyed their little fight, even though their expressions a few minutes earlier seemed solemn. We all just went back to working and soon after, the pool was clean, completely rid of that green gunk. We all got paid afterwards, once it got a little dark. Watanabe still gave out the bonuses like she promised though, to the both of them.

"Whoa look at all this cash!" Kazuma exclaimed.

"Who knew she'd spend this much green on us?" Arata said counting it.

"I'll have enough for lunch money for half the year! Plus snacks!" Takuto had dollar signs in his eyes.

"Is that all? Then take a few more hundreds." She told him flinging more hundred dollar bills in his face.

His eyes widened, "I'll never go hunger on this island again!"

"Not a bad pay day." Sugata told him.

I looked over at Takashi who was in a corner sweeping the deck. I walked up to him, a little hesitant though. Hopefully he won't swing the broom at me again. "Um, Takashi-kun?" He looked at me out the corner of his eyes then looked back at the deck continuing to sweep. When he didn't answer, I started talking again, "Ano..."

"Did you want something?" He then asked me kinda rudely, I ignored it though.

"Uh, were you really gonna hit me with the broom earlier?" He sighed.

"I was ordered by the mistress to kill that thing, and I was simply following through, even if there would have been collateral damage." I frowned.

"I'm collateral damage?"

"That's how the mistress sees it. Don't take it too seriously though." I blinked, "I'll do anything for the mistress, even if it means I'll have to sacrifice my own innocence to do it." I was confused by what he said, so I just left it alone. Once Watanabe retired to her room, we all left going our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I sat on the ledge of my balcony at home staring at the the blue sea below. It was all so calm and serene, especially since the wind was blowing slightly. I felt the need to get closer, so I jumped off the balcony like I did a few nights before and began to run. I stopped at the edge of the cliff, where I had jumped to save Takuto before. Sitting down, I looked over the water seeing the moon's reflection. I then grazed my hand over the crescent shaped mark on my neck. <em>'I know what the other one is, but now what is this?'<em> I thought and sighed. I pulled out the small flute I had brought with me from my room. It was really old and battered, but it was one of my only treasures. I started to play the song Fish Girl had taught me, Monochrome. The notes quickly left my flute and filled the air.

**SOMEWHERE...**

"Open the Cybercasket!" A member of the glittering crux shouted, "Apprivoise!"

* * *

><p><em>'Sakana-chan. I'm here, I know who Galactic Pretty Boy is. What do I do now?'<em> Playing the chorus once again, I suddenly hear the words come in at the same time to match...

_Mau yuki wa hoshi no kakera tentai ni te wo nobashite _  
><em>ikikau negai kanjiteiru ne <em>  
><em>subete wa ima MONOKUROOMU no naka...<em>

I suddenly blow the wrong note and dropped my flute. I clutched my shirt, chest aching in pain again. I looked around me and noticed time had stopped. I knew exactly what I needed to do. _'But seriously Sakana-chan, why does this process have to be so painful?'_ I asked knowing I wouldn't get an answer. I closed my eyes and once they opened, they glowed bright green.

**"_The door to another dimension has been opened..._"**

After a light emits into the sky from my mark and so screaming, I ended up in Zero Time. I was already in a bubble this time. Wako was in a bubble beside me and Takuto was on the ground in front of the new cybody, from my guess, probably getting ready to fight it. But in the other bubble beside me, was someone I didn't expect...Kazuma.

"Kazuma?!" I shouted, "What are doing in Zero Time?!" Kazuma completely ignored me as he glared down at the huge cybody. Right then I had noticed an emotions in Kazuma's eyes that I thought I'd never see, hatred. Hatred and disgust.

"This again. Where's Takuto?" Wako asked herself apparently looking around for him. Is that all she's ever worried about?

"I challenge you!" The pilot of the foreign cybody shouted at Takuto in a familiar voice.

"At night? I'm not even getting paid. Pfft." Takuto bluntly stated.

"Is that, Takashi-kun?!" I asked.

"That bastard!" Kazuma cursed which surprised me, "I should have know that he was part of the crux!"

"You know about the crux too?!" He ignored me again, his face got dark. Takashi's cybody swung at Takuto but he jumped in the air and dodged.

"APPRIVOISE!" His mark glowed bright blue and Tauburn appeared. A blue orb appeared in its chest, Takuto transformed in the center of it. "Dazzling the stage! Ginga Bishonen! TAUBURN!"

"Hold on, that red head, Takuto. He's GINGA BISHONEN?!"

"That's what we all said when we found out. I didn't think a baka like him could be capable of possessing Tauburn."

Kazuma looked at me, "Niika-chan? How exactly, are you mixed up into this? Why are you involved? And her too?" The expression of his face had cleared up. It now showed more, concern.

"Star Sword Améthyste!" Takashi's cybody pulled out a red sword that seemed to be made of some kind of energy, before I could answer.

"A sword? Time for that, Jii-chan?" Takuto asked himself, "Star Sword Emeraude!"

"Star Swords." Kazuma murmured.

"What are they?" I asked him.

He glared down at Tauburn's sword, "Legendary swords that chosen cybodys carry. There should be eleven total."

"Is that so? So that means that thing and Tauburn are two of the chosen ones." Kazuma started to tune me out again making me both frown and get annoyed. We all continued to watch the fierce battle. With every attack Tauburn gave, it received on in return. Tauburn seemed to grow weaker, which seemed to be pissing Kazuma off. Why for some reason, do I feel that right now Kazuma seems darker than his normal self?

"See Pretty Boy, I'm being serious this time! Blade technique: Divine Blizzard!" Takashi shouted, his cybody's attacks seemed to get more offensive.

A couple more attacks and Tauburn was down, "I can't... this is too much." Takuto told himself.

"Dammit! He's pissing me off! I'm sick of this!" Kazuma's bubble suddenly disappeared. Out of nowhere he starts moving toward Tauburn at lightning speed.

"KAZUMA?!" I shouted.

"What is he doing?! Kazuma come back!" He ignored both me and Wako as he stopped abruptly in front Takuto.

Just as Tauburn was about to pull out another energy sword, Kazuma jumped in front of him. "Takuto! Just stop!"

"HUH!?" Takuto was confused as we were. "Kazuma, what are you~"

"Its obvious that you're a double wielder, yet you keep using only on sword! I've had enough of this! Watching you fight so poorly! If you're not going to use all of your ability, leave this battle to me!" Kazuma yelled at him in a deeper voice I did not recognize.

Takuto stared at him in awe, "Kazuma..."

"Well look who it is? Its been a while. I thought our last battle crippled you, Phantom." A crux member, woman with green hair and a mask asked Kazuma.

"Is that...Watanbe-san? No wait, Phantom? Why she'd call him that?" I thought to myself aloud as Tauburn stood up.

"Don't start with the small talk, President! All that matters is I'm back and I'm taking your cybodys down!" The woman in the mask smirked.

"We'll see, but are you so sure that you won't be boring?" Kazuma growled.

"Does anybody know what's going on here?!" Takuto asked us, we couldn't give him an answer.

"Galactic Pretty Boy!" Kazuma or Phantom rather called to him, "You've had you're turn, now stay out of my way!"

"That's the spirit! Show me what you got, PHANTOM!" Takashi told him. Something on Kazuma's chest started to glow a dark violet.

"NO WAY!" Takuto shouted, "HE HAS A MARK TOO!?" I looked down at the boy not knowing whether to call him Kazuma or Phantom.

_'Kazuma-kun? What are you hiding? Who exactly are you?'_

"APPRIVOISE!" The violet mark on his chest appears and he quickly disappears. A huge circle opens up in the sky, then moves downward toward the ground revealing a cybody that looked similar to Tauburn, expect it had a midnight black color scheme with silver trims. A white orb appeared in the chest of its chest, Kazuma in the center starting his transformation. "Ready for Battle!" A white mask hid his face. A black cloak appeared on him, a white straitjacket appearing underneath it. A thin green tint appeared in his white hair as the rest of his clothes appeared, "Galactic Man of Mystery! Rise, CHOSHEK!"

"No...no way?" Takuto murmured, "That's...he's...what?! This doesn't make sense at all!"

"Appear, Caladbolg!" A long sword appeared in the right hand of Phantom's cybody, Choshek. "Cross shield, Aegis!" A shield huge shield to match the sword appeared in its left.

"Alright! Let's see how _you_ handle my Divine Blizzard attack!" Takashi's cybody came at Choshek almost at lightning speed, but he was able to block just as fast. The raged on, so now, Choshek was battling Takashi's cybody. Tauburn watched from the 'sidelines' with us.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" I thought aloud again, the I remembered. Earlier today when Takashi almost hit me, Takuto started to fight him then Kazuma took over for him. _'It was exactly what happened just now. So if like before, if Takashi hesitates...'_ I suddenly had a vision.

**_"Final Oblivion!" Choshek had found an opening to where Takashi was blocking, right in the center of its chest. Phantom took the opportunity to knock Takashi's star sword out of his hands with his shield and aimed his sword at the cybody's core._**

**_"Kazuma wait~!" Takuto couldn't get the words out in time. Once he struck, the cybody blew up almost instantly, with Takashi still inside._**

**_"Takashi!" The President shouted, the blonde girl with a mask standing behind her did the same. She looked kinda like Simone._**

**_I froze at the sudden boom, "That attack...so much impact..."_**

I shook my head after viewing the violent vision and looked back down. "If Choshek attacks Takashi directly, he could die! I can't let that happen!"

"No he won't. You remember the metal units we saw when we were inside the abandoned mine?" Takuto asked suddenly, I looked at him. "You see, the Crux use those machines called Cybercaskets that allow people to gain artificial marks so they can pilot Cybodies. They use their machines to control the cybodies like remote controls. If a person piloting using a machine has their cybody destroyed, they are safe from harm because they're not really inside the cybody in Zero Time, but if it was a natural mark user using their TRUE cybody, then if they are defeated in a reckless manner by their opponents, then they may die."

Understanding what he said, I looked back the fight. "But Takuto, there so much force behind Choshek's attacks. If Choshek attacks Takashi directly at his core, Takashi could still get seriously hurt, even inside the casket!"

"What did I tell you about hesitation! Soon, I won't give a chance to recover!" Phantom shouted from inside Choshek.

"Worry about yourself!" Takashi told him. Soon after, Phantom found 'the weakspot'. I got ready to do something.

"Jackpot." Phantom knocked the star sword out of his hands with Aegis and aimed Caladbolg at the cybody's core. "FINAL. OBLIVION!"

"Kazuma, wait~!" I figured out how to pop the bubble that was around me and started moving toward Takashi's cybody at lightning speed. I hoped I could do this in time.

"Niika!" Wako and Takuto yelled in unison. Using my powers, I tried to fly through the cybody, and warn Takashi and make it out before Choshek could land the blow.

"Takashi get out of the casket! Before you hurt! Even if you don't understand, just do it!" I was suddenly grabbed by Tauburn and pulled me away before the cybody blew up in flames. I could sense that Takashi was not inside and did what I had told him. I have reason to believe the cybody partly blew up on its own because of Takashi's absence.

The next thing I knew, Zero Time disappeared and I was back on the edge of the cliff.

**The Abandoned Mine...**

The Crux member banged his hand on the ground in frustration, after remembering his shaking form and the horror of watching his cybody explode just before ejected himself from the cybercasket. He knew Choshek's attacks were indeed powerful, but he had still underestimated Choshek's ability. His cybody's weak spot just so happened to be the core, and when he was slammed by the impact, he definitely felt the damage that came with it. If Niika hadn't warn him to get out in time, the cybody would have been in worser condition.

Head, the current leader of the Crux walked up to the boy on the ground holding his hand out. "It's a good thing you were in the Cybercasket. If you were actually using your mark you could have been killed." He had the nerve to smile before the boy turned in his certification pin.

"He defeated me...again..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next at Lunch...<strong>

"OH-AYA-HHO! Everyone!" Kazuma ran over to us stopping at Takuto's desk. He seemed to be back to normal.

The first ones to greet him were Sugata and my brother, "Mornin' Kazuma."

"Why is he so jumpy today? Just yesterday~"

"What do ya mean, Wako-chan!? This is how I always am!" Takuto, Wako and I gave him a look but didn't say anything. Ruri, Sugata, and Arata weren't there, so they didn't know the truth. Kazuma's stomach started to growl.

"Look who's hungry? Come on Kazu-kun let's get to the caf! Sugata you comin?"

"Of course." Sugata slung an arm around Kazuma's shoulder as the 3 boys exited the classroom. "Ne Kazuma, can you meet me and a couple of friends of mine after school today?" I heard Sugata ask him as they left. Wako, Takuto, and I all sighed.

"Look at them all 3 sexy guys leaving together to do who knows what." Ruri grabbed Wako's hand, "Lets follow them!" Ruri left the classroom with Wako before she could protest leaving just me and the ruby-eyed boy.

I looked down at Takuto, who was glaring down at his desk. "Takuto-kun, what's wrong with you?" His eyes cleared when I spoke and look at me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Midori no me." He rubbed the back of his neck, "What makes you ask that?" I looked down at him for a second then knocked him in the head. "T-t-t-t..."

"Baka." I suddenly spotted Takashi walking past the doorway and quickly went to catch him. "Takashi!" He stopped when he heard me but didn't turn around.

"What's wrong, Takashiro Niika-chan?"

"Nothing, I just wanted check up on you. You know, after yesterday~" Takashi spun around and covered my mouth in one swift movement, gripping my jacket from balance.

"Don't speak of it again." Once he was balanced, he slowly removed his hand as I stared at him silently. "Look, thank you for saving me. But I hesitated and in result, I was defeated, my cybody is now damaged. Deep down, I know I should have been killed and now I have a guilty conscience. It's the price I have to pay, to serve my mistress."

"Dai-kun..." Takashi turned around and walked away from me without another word.

_'Takashi, had a cybody...Kazuma, almost destroyed it...Innocent Kazuma, eii, Phantom...'_ I thought, _'Why did Kazuma hit him with so much force knowing that someone could have been inside? Heck, why was he in Zero time to begin with? Moreover, Galactic Man of Mystery? Choshek? Sakana-chan, what is this!?'_ I walked back to the classroom the get Takuto so we can to go to the cafeteria with the others.

_'How exact does this involve this new student, Fujimoto Kazuma?'_

_**And the adventure of life goes on.**_

* * *

><p>MPK: Tell me what you think!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 WAKO'S SONG PART 1

"Nee, Sugata-kun who are we waiting for? We've been here forever!"

"Its only been 5 minutes Kazuma-kun, please try to restrain yourself for a little longer."

"But what if I can't?!"

Suddenly the door busted open, "Bocchan, sorry for making you guys wait." Sarina, Jaguar and Tiger come in but stop at the door after seeing Sugata and Kazuma in a weird position.

Sarina raised an eyebrow, "Are we interrupting something Sugata?"

Sugata sat up, "Not at all Sarina..."

"Please tell me at least one of you saw him pin me down!?" Kazuma shouted jumping over to Sarina.

"Bocchan, what were you doing to that boy?" Jaguar asked him.

"Oh nothing serious, MISS Jaguar, I was just about to tie him up, to make it feel like a real kidnapping...or just to pass the time really."

"You really shouldn't do that, he might think its weird and we might lose his trust. And stop calling me miss!"

"His snow white hair, its positively beautiful!" Tiger shouted clearly not in either conversation.

"You worry to much, MISS Jaguar." Jaguar growled, "Fujimoto-kun, allow me to introduce you to Drama club president, Endo Sarina, third year, _Miss_ Yamasugata Jaguar, second year, and Sugatame Tiger, first year. Girls, this is Fujimoto Kazuma-kun."

"Nice to meet you, Kazuma-kun." Sarina told him.

"Domo." Kazuma replied then turned to Sugata, "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted me to meet the Drama club? If I knew, I wouldn't have asked so many questions!"

Sugata smirked, "Meet the drama club, eh?" He mumbled to himself.

"But one quick question, why do those two girls call you Bocchan? And do they have your name in their last names? Did you name them?" Kazuma asked jokingly as they froze, "Or was it all irony?~"

"PURE COINCIDENCE. AND LEAVE IT AT THAT." Was Sugata's only response in a very intimidating tone. Kazuma backed up a couple inches.

"Oh Bocchan, Takuto said that he and Niika would be here in a little bit~" The door slammed open.

"Actually, we're right here." Niika told them out of breath. Sarina came to her side.

"Goodness Niika, you look like you just ran a mile. What were you two doing?" Niika struggled to answer.

"She was trying to ditch her brother and needed my help." Takuto told her. Niika flicked him in the forehead.

"What are you talking about? I saved you before he killed you! You don't tell someone's brother that they're taking their younger sister to an 'undisclosed location'! Are you crazy!?" Niika froze, "Don't answer that."

Sarina sighed, "You haven't told them you're in the 'Drama Club' yet have you?" Niika shook her head. Wako suddenly walks in silently.

"Niika-chan, Takuto-kun." The two looked up to see Kazuma, "You're in the drama club too?"

Niika started to answer him, but Takuto beat her to it. "Fujimoto-kun." He was glaring at him.

"Takuto-kun, I told you guys that you could call me Kazuma. Forget the honorifics!" Kazuma tells him, but he glares harder. "Um, is he okay?" Kazuma asks Sugata, Sugata shrugs.

Seeing the tension in the air, Sarina stepped in, "Hey guys, since we're all here, lets get started. I have a surprise for everyone." She steps around to the back, and when everyone follows, they find a long table full of food and drinks, "Surprise! We're having a club party!" Jaguar and Tiger squeal, while everyone else gawked at the feast. "Well don't just stand there, sit down and dig in!"

Takuto's face returns to normal as he does just that, "Baka." Niika murmurs to herself.

"Nee Sugata, is it really okay for me to join in? I mean, I'm not in your club." Kazuma asks.

"Sure it is. You're welcomed, just say you're an honorary member. At least until, you join the club that is."

"Who said I wanted to~"

"KAZUMA EAT." Kazuma sat down out intimidation and start picking at a bit of food. Niika sighed at all of this.

Not long after, everyone all had gotten our drinks and were actually having fun. Especially since the tension in the room died down. Takuto completely for got about why he was angry. Even the little yellow~fox I guess, was drinking with them. "Cheers!"

"Whoa. It's drinking juice!?" Kazuma murmured, but no one responded because someone else came in the room.

"Good day." Everyone looked up.

"Headmaster?" Niika questioned.

"He's our adviser." Sarina explained.

"The headmaster is your adviser?" Takuto finally picked his head up out of his plate.

"It's a hobby of mine." The man says.

"Finally come back up for air?" Niika asked him, Takuto silently glared.

"You're Tsunashi Takuto, Takashiro Niika, and Fujimoto Kazuma, yes?" They looked at him, "We finally got some new members, hm?"

Kazuma waved his hands in front of his face, "Oh no. I'm just..."

Sarina chuckled cutting him off, "Oh you know Headmaster. Besides, the rest have been the same since middle school."

Takuto asked, "This isn't a popular club?"

"Quite the contrary. It's extremely popular, so our standards are quite high. You see, there are a lot of kids that want to join just to get closer to Wako and Sugata, but they don't get very far. Not that we don't get a ton of costume designers, set workers, backstage crew, stuff like that." Sarina explains again.

"Kazuma-kun, are you after Wako too?" Jaguar suddenly asks, making Niika cringe for some reason.

"Eii, no way. I respect other people's relationships. Besides, Sugata already 'made it clear' to me that he and Wa~" Sugata suddenly reached across the table and stuffed a bun in his mouth.

"Chew on this will ya?" Kazuma looked at him with droopy eyes.

"What about you Takuto?" Niika cringed again. Takuto looks over at her out the corner of his eyes then looks down. Wako just blushes slightly.

"The master and Miss Wako are betrothed! Don't joke about things like that!"

"Can you cut out the "Miss"?" She asked.

"And the "Bocchan," too." Sugata chimed in.

Tiger smiled, "You are the master, after all. And Miss Wako is the Southern Maiden."

Sugata sighed, "And enough about the betrothal. My parents decided that without me."

"So we've got the preeminent pretty-boy threesome on our side. This year's Night Flight show is gonna be unbeatable! We'll push their magnetism to the limit and light up the stage!" Sarina pumps a fist into the air.

"Their magnetism...?" Wako murmurs then suddenly has some kind of weird fantasy which for some reason, all the girls can see, including Niika. She shakes her head violently, "No no no no no..."

"Wako, what the heck were they doing?!" Innocent Niika shouts at her.

"Miss Wako! That fantasy was très bien!" Jaguar tells her.

"That's not what I was thinking of at all." Sarina states. "But...Of course, we'll get you to sing sometime."

"She sings?" Kazuma asks.

"Wako wants to be a singer, you know."

"That was when I was little!" Wako protests.

"Last year, some pinup mag's staff came to the island for some pictures, and she was scouted by the producers..." Sugata started. "If you hear her sing once, you'll fall for her completely."

Wako sighed, "Stop it already! "

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you not want me to talk about that?"

"You're being mean..."

"Well, I'm not going to lie about it."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Wako dear." Headmaster told her. "The clearer your dream is, the easier it will be to reach it, after all. I will be eagerly looking forward to your work, everyone." With those words, Headmaster then left.

"Well, looks like you're pretty **_and_** important around here." Kazuma told Wako, "I guess since everyone else has so many high expectations about you, we must look forward to seeing you exceed them. Can't wait, Wako-san." She blushed slightly.

Whether it was out of embarrassment or not Niika don't know, all she did know is that Wako was pissing her off. _'Miss Wako is so great, she's pretty and important. She can sing too. Fiancee, south maiden bla bla ba...'_

"Well its obvious everyone cares about her sooo much~" Niika said out loud with realizing it. Everyone looked at her. She stared back in boredom, still not realizing her fault. "What?"

"No way!"

"I can't be!" Sarina, Tiger and Jaguar were huddled in a group whispering to each other.

"I didn't think..."

"...it was possible." Takuto and Sugata were whispering to each other as well.

"What?!" Niika shouted. Wako stared blankly. Kazuma scooted closer to her.

"Ano, Niika-chan...Are you jealous of Miss Wako?" Realization in 3...2...1...

"What!? No! Its not like that! I, I just~"

"Takashiro-san." Sugata spoke up, "What's your specialty? You know, what are you good at? Do you play sports? School clubs? Perhaps you draw? Maybe you sing as well?"

"What I'm good at?" Niika repeated in thought, everyone leaned in waiting in anticipation, "I'm sorry. But I'm not sure what you're talking about." Everyone anime fell from their seats.

"What do you mean Niika? You've never heard extra curricular activities?"

"No way, she's just confused. That's like saying she doesn't know what fun is." Kazuma replied.

"Fun? What's that mean?" Some of them started looking at her with their eyebrows raised, everyone else started looking skeptical. "I'm serious, I've never heard of it. What is it?" No one said a word. Half looked at Niika with pity, the other half looked concerned. "I really don't no what it means. Why won't anyone believe me?" She started shaking, knowing she was about to cry.

Seeing Niika's current state, the one to rescue her was again, Sarina. "I really hate to say this, but we've been socializing for a little too long. Its about time to get down to business." She stood up and looked at everyone, "Since I didn't say this before, I don't think...Welcome to the Night Flight drama club, Takuto, Niika, and if you'll officially join us, Fujimoto-kun."

"Only if everyone never calls me Fujimoto-kun again."

"Understood, Kazuma. Welcome." Sarina started to look serious, "Kazuma, before we continue, we are obligated to tell you our club isn't normal. Everyone thinks we're just the drama club, but the truth is everyone in this club has a secret."

"Well here I go thinking you guys are the normalest bunch at this school, when it turns out you guys might be the weirdest. Alright, what's the catch, Sarina-sempai?" Kazuma folded his arms.

Sarina became serious, "Kazuma, everyone here has a connection to Zero Time."

Kazuma eyes widened and held back a gasp. He then put his head down, his bangs covering this face. "Is that so?"

"We can't exactly say that everyone here has a cybody, but we all know about Zero Time. That's why we haven't let anyone else join the main cast of actors for the club. This part of the club is well...special." Sarina sat up closer to the table, "Wako told us that you were able to transform into and pilot a cybody..."

"So that's why he brought me here. Figures." Kazuma murmured and stood up. He walks over to the door and starts to leave out with everyone watching him.

"Wait Kazuma-kun," Niika says, "Why are you leaving?" Kazuma inhales, Then exhales loudly.

"You're wondering why?" He turns around with a dark expression, "I know what you people want from me. And if you think accepting me into your little club is going to make me give in, then you're dead wrong." Kazuma spoke in the voice that he used in Zero Time, "You are NOT going to use me or Choshek." Kazuma then walked outside slamming door behind him, making Niika jump.

"What's his problem? We didn't even ask him anything yet." Tiger says. Out nowhere they realize as the door swung open that Takuto had jumped up and ran outside to where Kazuma had just left. That provoked everyone to follow him.

Takuto grabbed Kazuma's arm, "Let go of me."

"Your cybody's power, its strong..." Takuto starts to say.

Kazuma tries to grab his collar back, "So?! Why do you care? You aren't get anywhere near it! Gotta problem with that?~"

"What I have a problem with is your reckless attack patterns in Zero Time!"

"So that's why you've been glaring at me, because I beat someone from the crux instead of you?"

"No, its that you attacked and destroyed a cybody in Zero Time with so much force. What if there had been a natural mark user inside?! With all that force you could have killed him!"

"Then I guess he'd be dead then." Takuto grunted and already had Kazuma by the collar. "Let me go Takuto."

"You~" Sugata finally got between the two.

"That's enough, Takuto." He told him making him back off him slightly, "Kazuma, we're not trying to use you or Choshek. Sarina just simply wanted to know more about your mark."

"Well I'm not telling you guys anything." Kazuma stated darkly.

"But Kazuma-kun, they aren't trying to use you or cybody, they haven't done so with me either. Why not hear them out?" Niika asked him.

Kazuma huffs, "They've already brainwashed you. You're too blind to see that they only want to use your power to fight the crux."

"That's not true!" Tiger shouts, "Kazuma you're just being mean now."

"Well I'm sorry its starting to sound that way, but I'm not telling you anything! And especially now," He glared at Takuto who glared back at him, "I'm NOT changing my mind." Then he stormed off.

Jaguar pushed her glasses further up on her face, "Well then, he's a lost cause."

"Be quiet, MISS Jaguar." Sugata said purposefully.

"Kazuma." Sarina mumbled, "It seems like he has something against Zero Time..."

"We all have something against Zero Time!" Takuto shouts, "But he won't even take 2 minutes to listen!"

"Well it didn't help that you almost punched the guy!" Niika shouted at him.

"Although I am intrigued," Sugata said, "Whatever it is, caused him to have sort of a split personality, either that or a really bad temper when it comes to Zero Time."

Tiger looked in the direction Kazuma left, "I wonder what happened..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuma's POV<strong>

A few minutes later I walked back into the building because I forgot my book bag at the club. Luckily all the members had seemed to have left so I wouldn't bump into any of them coming out. I was still very much pissed off from earlier to have a calm convo with any of them, especially that red headed idiot. To think, that someone like him could be the one called Ginga Bishonen. He probably doesn't even know what he's capable of. Its already a given that he barely knows how to control Tauburn.

As more thoughts pop into my head, I suddenly heard voices talking which made me come back to reality. Getting closer I know its coming from the science room. "Something smells..."

"The sense of smell is closely connected to memory. This scent is bringing up a pleasant memory for you." A girl's voice. I look though the window to see that this voice to be our homeroom's class prez, Nichi Keito. I also see Tiger inside with her. "So, what do you remember? Can you remember something... pleasant?"

"Pleasant..." I become concerned when Tiger collapses into Keito's arms. I don't know why, especially when she is with "them". But the expression on Keito's face was suspicious. She didn't even seem phased what so ever. Which reminded me of someone I've seen before...in Zero Time.

Just as I crack the door open to get a better look, Jaguar comes into the hallway. "I'm here! Huh, Tiger did you leave already?" Keito turned toward the doorway only to find that I had moved away from my previous location. I think she saw me though, I mean I saw her; the glare from her glasses nearly scared me to death. "What the? Kazu~!" I cover Jaguar's mouth just to be safe. I shushed her then backed up away from the door.

"What in the world is going on, Kazuma?!" She whisper-shouts at me once I let go.

"Its none of your concern." I start to walk away, hoping that she wouldn't try to start a conversation with me. I was really not in the mood.

"Fine, but have you seen Tiger? I've been looking for her." I froze. I quickly decided on what I should tell her.

"I haven't seen her." I say and continue to walk away. If Jaguar wanted to know where she was she would have to find out on her own. Right now, I had more important things to worry about.

Something isn't right. The scene from before, Tiger falling into Keito's arms. Keito seemed so composed, almost as if, she wanted it to happen. And I remembered why Keito seemed so familiar. The glare I received from her earlier told it all. She was Ivrogne, leader of the "Bougainvilleae" Squad...of the Glittering Crux Brigade. Now there's no doubt in my mind that Tiger collapsing was her plan all along. If Ivrogne is involved then the Crux is as well. But why would they want Tiger? What are they planning...

* * *

><p><strong>Niika's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning slightly in pain. I wanted to erase yesterday's events from my head, but I couldn't exactly do that when I still felt the pain. After the daily morning routine, I searched the house looking Arata, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Arata, I'm coming in!" I opened to door to his room. Its was empty, it looked untouched. That wasn't normal. Not even for my brother. He may be a neat freak at times, but come on. "The sheets aren't even messed up in the slightest." I continue to look for him.

"Arata! Where'd he go?" He wasn't in the bathrooms, the kitchen, the living room and even the attic. God forbid I ever go near a basement again. And since I knew my brother's the same way, I automatically assumed he wasn't there.

Since he was nowhere in the house I assumed he was already on his way to school. I had no idea whether he was just going early or I was just really late because all the clocks in the house weren't moving. That was weird. The fact that my brother left me alone was even weirder.

I decided not to walk today and take the bus so I walked into town, but no one was there. From the shops to the streets, there was no one. I had even found a running bus but there was no driver or passengers. I was all alone, just like before. That scared me. It didn't take long for me to start freaking out and not long after I was backed up into a corner. To make things worse, it started to rain and the lightning and thunder had started. That corner became my only shelter; if I moved I would get wet. But I was afraid of it, I was afraid of it all. I didn't even have my brother to protect me. I didn't know what to do. So I couldn't help but do what I usually do, cry.

"Niika?" A shadow leaned over me. Someone must've heard me whining. When I looked up, I surprised to see Kazuma standing above me, an umbrella in his hand. I just stared at him until he gained a serious face, which startled me. He suddenly grabbed me by the arm, "Come on. lets go."

Kazuma still wore the face I saw from earlier, but it didn't look like he would hurt me.

Still, should I be afraid?


	5. Chapter 5 WAKO'S SONG PART 2

**Niika's**** POV**

Kazuma had taken me to a surf shop not to far from where I had been crying. After bringing me inside and making me sit down, he brought a towel out from somewhere in the back. He was looking at me calmly but seriously as he lightly dried me off. I debated with myself on whether or not I should talk to him. He did seem a little pissed while he stared at me, but he was doing something nice for me. I had to at least thank him.

"Nee, Kazuma-kun." I took his silence as an indication to continue speaking, "Arigatou." He froze. Once he regained his senses, he just nodded and looked away, removing the towel. Then there was a really awkward silence between us until Kazuma decided to speak to me.

"There was no one in town."

I looked up and sighed, "It didn't look like there was anyone else on the island at all. I couldn't even find my brother. I'm glad you're here, at least." I gave a small smile.

A light pink blush grazed Kazuma's face, "You're soaking wet. You should change. I don't want you, catching a cold."

Kazuma had found me a sweatshirt and some shorts as well. He seemed to know what he was doing. I went to the back where there was a changing booth. I quietly changed out of my current clothing and the stuff he gave to me on. Luckily, everything just about fit me. When I walked out Kazuma was hanging up his cell phone.

"I couldn't reach anyone. Not even that red-headed idiot."

"You call him that too, huh?"

"Cause that's what he is." As Kazuma shoved his cell in his pocket, I noticed something shining sticking out of it.

I run over to it, "Kawaii!" I squealed without controlling myself. Kazuma jumped in surprise, "Its so pretty!" It was a necklace, two drama masks appear in black stitching. I got up and sat down in front of him as he took it out of his pocket and stared at it.

"Huh, I thought I left that in my jacket at home." He says.

"Its beautiful. May I ask, where did you get it?" I ask him.

Kazuma put the necklace around his neck, "It was a gift. From my sister."

"I see. She must be very important to you, if you treasure something like that."

"She was."

"Was? Did something happen to her?" Kazuma suddenly silenced. I frowned. "Kazuma...You always get silent when you don't want to talk about something. And you're worse when Zero Time comes up." Kazuma gritted his teeth and looked away again. "Please tell me something..." When he didn't respond, I sighed.

"I'll make a deal with you." I looked at him confused. "If I tell you what happened to her, only if you tell me why were you crying."

"O-okay." I braced myself, "I was crying...because I thought I was alone. And I hate feeling like that. Its always been that way for me."

"But you have your brother. Arata right?"

"Yeah, he was the only one I had back then. " I thought back to that time, "He was always holding me because I cried a lot. But today, I saw no signs of him, and I got scared I guess." Kazuma silently stared at me. "What's that look for?"

"You're not with Crux..." He murmured but I could still hear.

"Huh? The Crux? Why would I be!? They kidnapped Wako! I hate those guys! They're mean, and they're always fighting us! Why would you think that I was with the Crux?" Kazuma was silent once again.

"There are a lot of people in the Crux, most of them are people we know. Its scary to think about, but its true. That's why you can never be to careful." Kazuma adjusted his vision so that his full attention was on me, "Niika, just how "in deep" are you?"

"In deep?" I questioned.

"In this star driver business, how much are you involved? How much do you know?" His sad eyes seemed pained. His voice oozed with concern for me. "Do you even know who exactly the Crux are?"

I really had to think. "I guess not. I do know its some kind of evil organization out to destroy Ginga Bishonen, but that's about it. I barely even know about my own mark." I answered honestly, but Kazuma still frowned. "I'm guessing, I have a lot to learn?"

"Listen Niika, please stay away from the Crux." Kazuma begged in a manner in which I had not see him use before. "You're right about them being evil, but you do not know anything about how dangerous the Crux can get." His tone was serious yet sad at the same time.

"Just how bad...are they?"

"Evil. They'll do whatever it takes to reach their goal." He looked down, "You see..." Kazuma trailed off.

"What? What is it? You can tell me." Kazuma scanned me carefully before continuing.

"My sister, was a member of the Crux."

* * *

><p>There it was. The reason that Kazuma was so cold towards Zero Time. Why he looked at us with disgusts when ever the word cybody was mentioned. Kazuma despises the Crux as well as all cybodies.<p>

As it turns out, his older sister, Shiina, was once a member of the Crux, possessing an artificial mark. He once idolized the Crux because he interpreted their goals as using the cybodies to help mankind prosper. Despite being a member, Kazuma's sister hid the fact he possessed a natural mark from them in order to keep him from getting involved for fear Kazuma might get hurt. He shortly after found out that she was ill only to be expanded upon to reveal that she had lost control of her first phase, which allowed her to read people's minds.

After a short time, she began to feel mentally overwhelmed, only hanging on for as long as she did for Kazuma. But one day in Zero Time, all of the pressure exploded all at once, causing her to become overwhelmed and kill herself, to 'stop the voices whispering in her head', right in front of Kazuma.

"I guess you could say I was traumatized by Shiina's death. She was one of the only people I had left. I still remember the last time she smiled at me." Kazuma paused for a second, "I blamed her cybody for giving her that cursed power and the Crux for giving her the cybody. From then on I started to hate all cybodies including the one I possessed."

"Ano, Choshek right?"

Kazuma nodded and looked out the window to his right, "Upon realizing I could fight, I made it my life's goal to destroy all them in order to prevent something like my sister's death from happening ever again. There was once a time I thought that I found friends with the same goal as I, but it turned out they were Crux members too. I found it hard to trust anyone for while."

His emerald eyes flashed to meet mine when I put my hand over his, "Well, I'm happy...that you were able to trust me, with your story. I know, it must've been hard for you." His eyes sparkled with an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Its just..." Kazuma started, "You're so easy to talk to." He turned his head to the side pouting a bit, "And you seem to understand." I smiled lightly at his words.

"We've...I do kind of know how you feel. I have my problems with Zero Time as well." I grazed my hand over the mark on my chest, "But after talking to Sarina and meeting the others, I found out I wasn't the only one."

"I know that. But they, don't seem to take this as serious as I do." Kazuma started to cringe gaining an irritated face, "Especially..."

"Takuto?" I knew exactly who he was referring to, "Yeah. That's what I thought too. But he does, especially after Wako grilled him about it while he was joking around once. I think, that he...has his moments." Kazuma raises an eyebrow skeptically. "But I really think, talking to them helped me, and I think it'll help you too. Hanging with them makes you feel like, you're not alone." I smile lightly looking at my hands.

"Niika..." Kazuma looks down. "Alright. I-I'll try talking to them. That is, if we ever find them..."

I hugged him unexpectedly, "Arigatou, Kazu-kun!"

"Kazu-kun?"

"Hai! You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" I ask quietly almost into his neck because of how tight I hugged him. Kazuma blushed lightly again. He lightly placed his hand on my back returning the hug.

"Eii. Its fine."

* * *

><p><em>ichimen someru hana wa <em>

_sora e to noboru hikari_

_ikuoku no ibukitachi_

_ima, sekai ga umare kawaru_

A few minutes later, while Kazuma and I start to talk about other things, a voice rings in my head. But this time, its not Sakana-chan's...

"Wako?" It was her, I knew her voice. She was singing, it sounded really close by. I jump up and ran out the door before Kazuma could even blink. I stood around the front for a little while looking in all directions for her. Kazuma then followed me outside.

"Niika, what is it all of a sudden?" He asked me.

"This way!" I ran in the direction I thought she was in, Kazuma following in suit.

_yawaraka na hi ni koboredasu tsubomi_

_madoromi no naka yorokobi wo ukete_

Kazuma grabbed my arm when I started going in circles, "What are you looking for?"

"Wako. Can't you hear her?"

"No..." So I was the only one who could hear her sing? How is that possible?

"Its just like with Fish Girl..." I said quietly.

"Huh?" Kazuma questioned. I shook my head.

_kitto dare mo ga hohoemi nagara_

_itsuka no jibun kasaneteiru ne_

"There it is again! Are you sure you can't hear her?" I asked while we ran around again. We somehow ended up on the beach, which wasn't to far away from where we were.

"Yeah. Why would I hear someone I couldn't see?" Kazuma's eyes widened and then stopped me again, "Niika. You said you heard Wako right?" I nodded, "Then, do you...hear the maidens sing when there is danger? Is that your first phase?"

"My first phase? I never thought about it." Out of nowhere I felt a shock pulse through my brain. I would have to worry about my "first phase" later. Right now, we had to deal with a cybody, and it was heading our way.

_mezametate no yuuki ni fureta _

_hajimari no asa ni niteru kara_

"A cybody! What's it doing here!?" Kazuma furrowed his eyebrows as he glared at it. I could tell he wanted to fight it.

"Wait, Kazuma~" It was too late, he had already tried to apprivoise. But, even though his mark lit up, his cybody didn't appear and the light faded out.

"Nani!? What happened? Is this Zero Time...or what?"

"I don't know, but there's no need to fight it. Don't ask why but somehow, I can sense that it is weak and harmless. Fighting it would be a waste of time." I grabbed his hand, "Come on. I know Wako is around here somewhere, I can sense her too."

It wasn't long until we found her. But for some reason, I couldn't see her. "Wako!" Kazuma had led by the hand to where he saw Wako. But where he stopped, I couldn't see her, I saw Takuto.

"Niika? You were here too?" Right there things were weird, but I eventually figured out what was going on. Kazuma could see me and Wako, but not Takuto; I saw Takuto and Kazuma, but not Wako; Takuto could see Wako and I, but not Kazuma; Wako saw Takuto and Kazuma, but not me.

Once we all figured this out, we were very confused. But we all took each other's word for it just to make thing easier. Right then, the cybody found us again and was heading straight for us.

_kokoro ga hodoketeiku_

_kisetsu ni machiawaseta _

_daichi ni ukabiagaru _

_komorebi no KONTORASUTO_

"Niika," Kazuma tapped me, "Wako says that she knows of a cybody that can manifest illusions. All of this isn't real!"

"What?"

Kazuma explains further, "I know of this as well. It forms an illusionary landscape from the memories and desires of whoever's caught in its power."

"Memories and desires?" Takuto repeats probably hearing it from Wako. "So this is Zero Time. If it wasn't, the Cybody wouldn't be moving. That can only mean Tauburn is somewhere here. If that Cybody can create this scene, it can hide Tauburn from me; But he's definitely here." His mark started to glow, "Grandpa always used to say...The essential is invisible to the eyes. Keep in mind there's a lot of things you can't see. Tauburn IS here." He extended out a hand to me, "Niika grab my hand, and make sure Kazuma's behind me." Something made me let go of Kazuma's hand grab Takuto's, leaving Kazuma surprised. But who am I kidding, it was probably out of fear that the cybody would finally get to us and squash us!

After making sure Kazuma complied, Takuto gripped my hand, "Both of you, don't let go." His mark shined brighter. "APPRIVOISE!" Tauburn appeared and Takuto transformed, "Dazzling the stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn!"

_ichimen someru hana wa _

_sora e to noboru hikari_

_ikuoku no ibukitachi_

_ima, sekai ga umare kawaru_

It was all quicker than usual. Even the battle. Because just after Tauburn appeared, the unknown cybody packed up its gear and disappeared. That's right.

THE CYBODY RETREATED.

"Well, that was a waste. One of the only times I get to transform." Takuto sighed as he appeared in a bubble like the rest of us were. We were finally able to see everyone.

"I only transformed once!" Kazuma shouted at him.

"Once is too many."

"What just happened?" I asks ignoring the boys.

Wako looks down, "What if~the desires that shaped this world...they were..."

"What if the desires that shaped this world with just you and me were mine, right?" The boys smirk and a strong force pulls us away from each other.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up to an alarm and my brother shaking my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuma's POV<strong>

"How do you feel, Tiger-chan?"

"What did I...Where am I?" Tiger says after slowly closing her eyes.

"The nurse's office. I was asked by the class prez to bring you here after you passed out while talking to her." I lied, "Nurse says it seems to be anemia."

"That's what happened? Is that so..." Tiger pondered, "Well if that's the case, thank you Kazuma-kun. I probably caused you a lot trouble."

"Don't worry about it." I say grabbing my bookbag and standing up, "I'm going to leave now, but I'll call the nurse in for you."

"Kazuma, you aren't so bad after all." I stared at her for a minute, then smiled lightly.

"No. I guess I'm not." I left with those words, receiving a glare from Keito as I walked by. I didn't care though.

I soon found myself at the door of the Night Flight Drama Club and walked inside. It seemed like they weren't meeting to today. No one was there, except for the person I needed to see, Sarina. She and I talked for a while. I explained to her about how I am with cybodies, but not the part about my sister or our connection to the Crux. I can only tell that to certain people, and right now, Niika's the only one I really trust. After awhile she eventually convinced me that joining them was the best option. So today, not only did I officially join the drama club, but I'm a full fledged Star Driver as well.

_**And so the adventure of life goes on.**_

MPK: Review Please! :3


	6. Chapter 6 MEANING OF MANDRAKE

It was another clear day at Southern Cross Academy. So clear that the entire Night Flight Club came together outside to do some stretches in the courtyard. Even when basically the entire school was watching.

Sarina blows a whistle, "Alright everybody pair up!"

"I feel like the entire school is watching us." Niika reiterates.

"Probably because they are." Jaguar tells her, "Come on, don't be shy! You can be my partner since Tiger is still recuperating from yesterday." As she said that, Tiger waved to them from a nearby bench.

"Kazuma-kun, why don't you pair up with this guy?" Sugata starts to introduce the boy that just walked over, "This is Tsubasa Aoki. He's an honorary member. He's in the cycling club, but he's good with tech stuff. He usually handles things like setup, lighting, and sound." He then whispered, "Don't worry, he doesn't know. We've got a lot of honorary members like him, but there's still only a select few of us who know about Cybodies and the Glittering Crux."

"To be honest, I don't think they'd believe us if we told them..."

"Hi." Tsubasa says shyly.

"He'd do great on stage." Jaguar and Tiger, who jumped up when she saw him, said in unison. "You can never have enough handsome faces." Tsubasa backs away from them. but with each step he takes they follow.

"No way. Being backstage is plenty for me. I really can't act, so..."

"We'll hold your hand and guide you!~"

"Uh, No. That's...not..." Kazuma grabbed Tsubasa's arm.

"Would you guys stop it? You're embarrassing the poor guy! Besides, you should be sitting down Tiger-chan. You still need to recover." When Jaguar walked Tiger back to the bench, Kazuma rested in attention on Tsubasa. "And you! How do you think you're gonna appeal to the girls stuttering like that. You need to build up your confidence!"

"Sorry..."

"Its fine. That's exactly why Sarina is making us do these exercises. Let's go!"

"All right, put your back into it! The drama club's not just any culture club! Our plays are how we do battle!" Sarina shouted as everyone started stretching in pairs. Sarina paired with Wako, Takuto with Sugata, Niika with Jaguar, and Kazuma with Tsubasa.

"But why are we doing it outside?" Takuto complained.

"Fanservice, duh." Sarina deadpanned.

"Fanservice? Really?" He asked after observing all the students staring at them from the large windows above.

"My brother would kill me if he saw me right now. . ." Niika cried.

"Well just think about it. There's only an 99.5% chance that he won't see you before we're done~" Niika glared at him, "What?! Don't believe in the .5%!?"

"Hold on Kazuma, the sound guys need some help." Tsubasa said walking over to them. He then climbed a ladder to help them put speakers up.

Just then the ground started to rumble below them, "Whoa. Earthquake?"

"Tsubasa-kun!" Kazuma then looked at his new acquaintance. Tsubasa fell to the ground of the latter he had just climbed, almost hitting Kazuma in the process. If it wasn't for his first phase, he'd be on the ground injured just like Tsubasa. Kazuma then began to feel guilty that he did nothing to help cushion Tsubasa's fall.

"Daijoubu Tsubasa-kun?" Was the least he could ask. When Tsubasa barely responded, Kazuma was the first to volunteer to take him to the nurse and did so with Sugata's help.

* * *

><p>"Nee, Kazu-kun." Kazuma blushed slightly at the nickname he thought Niika had forgotten about, "I know that you stop time earlier somehow. How did you do that? Is it your first phase?"<p>

"I'm not telling you." He told her bluntly, "But what about you? Have you figured out your first phase?"

Niika crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph, I'm not telling you." Kazuma blushed a little more after seeing her expression.

"Touchè."

"Heh. Kazuma likes Miss Takashiro. Who would have thought?" Sugata closed the door behind him as he exited the nurse's office.

"Why would you say that Sugata-kun?" Niika asked completely clueless.

"Yeah, Why would you say that? Which is completely inaccurate by the way!" Kazuma stuttered making Sugata laugh wholeheartedly. Niika looked at him in confusion.

"So how is he?" Niika interrupted.

"Tsubasa? Right, he's fine. He's really lucky, all he has is a few bruises...and a lot of bandages..." He continued to laugh to himself.

"Is that so? Thank goodness." Kazuma sighed in relief.

Sugata crossed his arms, "Oh yeah, Miss Takashiro, Arata is also in there."

"What!?" Niika almost bolted inside after hearing that, but Sugata grabbed her by the arm.

"Arata told me not to tell you but, he knew I would tell on him anyway." Niika tried to get away, but to no avail, "So he wanted me to tell you not to worry about him and he'll promise to tell why later."

Niika sighed as he let her loose, "Fine. But only if it's nothing~"

"NIIKA WATCH OUT!" Kazuma once again used his first phase not only to save himself, but Niika this time, pulling her backwards into his chest. The door they were standing in front of, the school nurse's office, had violently swung open and had almost hit the both of them. Sugata narrowly scooted over, because he was not really in the way.

"~serious?" Niika just barely finished her sentence.

"Was that Arata-kun? I didn't even hear him coming. You must have some good ears Kazuma." Sugata says looking in the direction of the runaway.

"Uh, Domo." Kazuma let go of Niika after seeing her against his form, making his face flushed completely.

"Ah, he ran away." The school nurse, Ms. Okamoto, said surfacing from the room as well.

"Kazuma, you are really red today. Maybe you should go get your temperature taken. I'm sure Ms. Okamoto would love to do that."

"Shut up, Sugata!" Sugata laughed once more.

_'But seriously, was it just me or did Arata have a different...aura around him?'_ Sugata then thought, _'iie, maybe its just my imagination...' (*No)_

* * *

><p><strong>Arata's POV<strong>

**_"You should really stop trying to hide it."_**

"Be quiet." I say quietly gripping onto my shirt. Ever since the earthquake, my chest started to feel tight. Almost a burning sensation, and I didn't know what to do.

**_"Its because your hiding it."_**

"I said be quiet you!" I went to the nurse think she would know how to help without looking at me. But she didn't seem to know anything about it. She said it might be heartburn...

**_"Which is not anywhere close to the real problem. The source of the earth quake combined with the guilt of your secrecy, it's not healthy on your body. If you'd just let me out..."_**

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything else from you!" I clutched tightly onto my hair wanting to get rid of his voice, even though I know I can't.

I run to the science lab, which seems to be my only safe haven right now. Upon walking inside, I check to see if any of the chemicals inside the medicine cabinet were destroyed during the earthquake. "Nothing so far. Demo..." (*But)

"Can I help you with something?" Suddenly I felt a warm but slightly cold feeling around me, almost like an Autumn breeze. Turning around I find a black haired girl in a lab coat trying to glare at me through her glasses. For some reason, it didn't get to me at all. I actually felt relaxed just by looking at her, almost making me forget about the pain I was previously in.

"Miss Keito?" I say quietly, but she still heard me.

"Takashiro Arata-kun?" Her glare lighten upon me, but only slightly. "Call me anything you like, but please refrain from calling me Miss. Class president, Club President~"

"Then, Keito." Her glare seemed to disappear when I said her name without any honorifics. I smiled warmly, something I don't often do. "No objections huh? Keito it is then." I turned back to the cabinet before I saw her reaction.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on the bottles. I thought they may have been damaged in the earthquake. It seems like they're fine though."

"Yes, they are. Demo..." Keito stood beside me. I took a step back. "There are some missing."

"You noticed too?" She nodded.

"Someone has started taking chemicals from the club room without permission. We need to find a way to stop them."

"Really? That's awful. What exactly did they take?"

"A couple viles of hydrogen peroxide, but that really isn't the issue. I'm more concerned about the bottle of Mandrake they took."

"Mandrake?" I questioned.

"The Mandrake love potion. The captivating scent is able to enthrall the opposite sex. The only thing is it's fatal for a teenager to actually drink it and try to use its effect."

"So practically speaking, this potion is worthless to teens. But that means adults~"

"Precisely." I combed my hair back with my hand. "Arata-kun, if you see that bottle anywhere you need to let me know immediately."

"Yes ma'am." She then walked away into the back room, I take that as my time to leave the room.

**_"You like her."_**

"No I don't. I~"

**_"I know, there's only one girl you'll ever be attracted too...Bullshi~"_**

I leave the room as he starts to speak again and try to block him out of my mind. Once I do, there's another earthquake and right on cue, the pain returns. "Damn it." I murmur.

**_"It would be a lot easier to handle, if you'd just let me out and stop trying to hide the mark."_**

"Damare, Atem." (*Shut up(rude way))

* * *

><p><strong>After School at a nearby food place... (Narrator's POV)<strong>

"Niika! There you are, you won't believe this!" Sarina waved her over, "Come here! Sit!"

"What's wrong?" Niika sat down next to her. All of the drama club members were there around them. She, Sarina, and Wako were on one side of the booth, Kazuma, Sugata and Takuto were on the other side respectively.

"Remember that new girl from earlier Hina-chan? She's gone crazy! Almost every guy in the school has gone completely head-over-heals in love with her!"

"I get she's popular, but she really have to flaunt it like she does?" Wako asks sipping her drink slowly.

"Yeah, I mean kissing random boys through the glass, blowing kisses, winking!? Not to mention sending a letter to almost every guy in our class. What she trying to do? Turn the school into her own reverse harem!?" Sugata smacked him in the back of the head with the letter he had got.

"*Urusai, otaku." (*you're too loud (another way of saying shut up))

"It's the smell." Takuto says looking at the window. "Its really potent, almost too potent..."

"The smell?" Niika repeats.

"I agree. But apparently it doesn't work on all the boys. It didn't work on us." Sugata points out.

"True." Kazuma sips his drink.

"What ever it is, when ever I smell it in the area, the North Island seems to shift." Wako says squeezing her cup.

"How do you know that? Oh, its because you're a maiden right? You can sense that kind of stuff?" She nodded at him.

Sarina placed a book on the table, "But back to the girl. Here, everyone take a look. I found it in the school yearbook. Except this one is over ten years old."

"Ten years old? But isn't that Hina-chan right there in that picture?" Niika points to it.

"Right, that's what I thought. But look at the name. This girl's name is Midori Okamoto."

"They do look the same. It has to be her." Kazuma stuck his tongue out, "The school nurse? Ew."

"But this is from years ago." Sugata tries to defend, "Maybe it's her niece or something."

Wako looks at him, "There's a Star Driver with a first phase that lets them turn back their age, remember?"

"That's right! So it really could be her...Ew." Sugata suck his tongue out too.

Kazuma rolled his eyes, "Copycat..."

"So it's the Crux. The nurse must be a part of it." Takuto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That kind of power involves a strong distortion of space time. She must be causing the earthquakes by abusing it. Since the North Seal was broken, the North Island's volcano has been restless. In the worst case, it might even erupt."

Wako squeezed her cup tighter, "If this island were damaged by an eruption from the North Island, it would only get worse from there. If she doesn't even know that she's connected to the earthquakes, that would be even worse." Sarina covered Wako's hand with one of her own in a comforting way.

"A cybody can do damage like that?"

Kazuma looked at Niika seriously, "It can. And it can do much worse. Especially depending on the cybody. Which is why I suggest you should get more informed about what we're dealing with here before you even think about activating your cybody."

"True." Sugata agreed, "Compared to the rest of us, Miss Takashiro seems to be quite ignorant of the situation we're in." Niika looked down offended and hurt. What they said was true, but it still made her sad.

"So I'm the most uneducated and useless person out of everyone huh?" Niika felt tears developing in her eyes. Takuto frowned while everyone else just stared at her. At least until Sarina came to her rescue once again.

"But that's what you're here for! To become better educated about the Crux so you'll be able to help us out in the future." She told her smiling.

"Right. I didn't mean it like that, its just a lot we still need to inform you of." Sugata tried to cover for himself.

"Oh, I see..." Niika looked down sadly, then looks up seriously. "Then please start by answering this. If she is a member of the Crux, then she obviously has a motive behind what ever she's using her first phase for. But why send these letters to all the guys in our class? Why target the school like this?"

"I don't think they're necessarily targeting the school. Its more of most of the males within in it..." Sugata says. "The pretty boys, to be exact."

"You guys are thinking to much about this. Why would any girl send love letters to her favorite guy or guys?" Sarina then continues not waiting for an answer, "She's probably going to try to...do them."

"Do them?" The boys say in unison.

"Do them?" Wako and Niika do the same.

"Well then," Kazuma says standing up holding his letter in one hand, "Someone should go over there, and see what the Crux is really planning. I'll pretend to accept and go check it out."

Sarina narrowed her eyes, " I knew it, you did get one."

Wako narrowed her eyes too, "Just what were you planning to do with it?"

Sugata folds his arms and smirks, "Isn't it obvious? He was going to do her, of course."

"What?! That's not what I was gonna do!" Kazuma pleads, "I was just going to get any information I can on her and the~"

Takuto scoffed, "See? He really _was_ going to do her."

Niika frowned, "You're a selfish person, Kazu-kun." Her words hit him like a sword in his chest.

"That's not true! The only one was interested in her is Takuto!"

"What!? Don't bring me into this!" Takuto when starts to sweat, Niika looks at him suspiciously.

"But you did!" Kazuma took out his phone, "He was even the first one to show me her picture before I met her. Look!" He showed the girls who all narrowed their eyes at messages Takuto had sent Kazuma.

"_**TAKUTO**__,_" Niika looked at the male who was trying to escape under the table. "**YOU RED-HEADED BAKA!**"

Then from her place on the booth she kicked him, _exactly where the sun don't shine._

* * *

><p>In the end Takuto was the one who ended up going. After their little conversation Kazuma lost his will to go. His pride was still in shock by Niika's words towards him. Besides, she wasn't his type anyway he told Sugata "allegedly".<p>

Niika didn't trust Takuto going alone. Just the thought of it made her uneasy for some reason. So that night, she navigated herself among the trees like she had done nights before and followed Takuto to the spot where he was to meet Ms. Okamoto or Hina. Once there, she carefully climbed down the cliff and sat on a tree branch that was nearby.

"So you got my letter?" Hina asked after he sat down next to here on the bench.

Takuto showed her his letter, "It was pretty hard to resist."

"Was it?" She giggled.

"But the thing is, a lot of other guys got these. Even my friend Sugata." He took another letter out of his pocket, "This one was in Sugata's desk. How can I take you seriously, when you sent letters to other guys?"

"Oh its nothing to be concerned about." Hina told him, "It wasn't a lot, Just the ones I like."

"And how many do you like?"

Hina began to stroke his hand gently, "That's my secret!"

_'Oh no!'_ Takuto began to think, _'Her scent is really starting to get to me! She actually smells good!'_

Meanwhile in a tree looking down upon them, Niika scowled at both them. She had a feeling that Takuto would end up flirting with Hina, instead of interrogating her like he was suppose to. The way they were interacting with each other, made Niika's chest feel tight. "Tch, I thought he was just getting info~" Niika's cheeks puffed up with anger, "He really is a Baka..."

Niika eyes saddened as she came closer to the edge of the branch trying to get a better view. As soon as she started to move, there was another earthquake. Niika gasped at the violent shake and almost fell completely out of the tree. Her arm was the only thing that held her up. She was literally out on a limb.

Ignoring Hina, who had grabbed on to his arm tightly, Takuto sensed there was something wrong nearby. But by the time he decided to turn around and look, the ground had stopped shaking. He looked down at Hina, "That's been happening a lot recently. If the volcano up north blows, we're all in trouble."

Hina looked back at him seductively, despite what had just happened. "Don't think about scary things. Let's just have fun."

After getting back in the tree successfully, Niika looked at Hina trying to kiss Takuto then looked away in disgust. "Tch."

Takuto had indeed heard that. He smirked before resting his attention on Hina, _'Back to work as usual...'_ "Are you causing these earthquakes? This power of yours going to cause a disaster, if you didn't know."

Hina spoke between her puckered lips, "So what? Is causing earthquakes against school rules?"

"I guess not, but you know it could _kill_ us. Right?"

When she stood up and Takuto stood too, "Let me tell you something. Whoever beats you is going to take command of the Glittering Crux!" Hina began to smirk sadistically, "The fights are only going to get harder. Prepare yourself, Galactic Pretty Boy!"

"I'm already prepared for anything you've got."

"I'm disappointed, though." She then says walking away, "I really wanted to get a taste of you."

Takuto sighed before sitting back down on the bench. He closed his eyes after stretching his arms and legs and jerking his head back. "She's gone now, you can stop eavesdropping."

Niika jumped down from the tree, "How long did you know?"

"The whole time." He says with looking, "You and I are connected, Midori no me. I'll always be able to sense where you are at anytime I please."

"Oh whatever. You probably heard me fall out of the tree when the earth shook." She crossed her arms looking at him. He tried to hold back a laugh.

"Tch, You fell? Ha! That's what you get for wanting to spy on me." Takuto says, "I told everyone I could handle the situation on my own. Why did you follow me? Were you that worried about me?"

"No." Niika says bluntly, "I knew you couldn't be serious enough to do what we told you so I followed you to make sure you stayed on task. That's all. But once again, you weren't. I knew I was going to find you and that slut flirting."

"Damn, you're not even ashamed of yourself are you?" Takuto finally looks up at her in amusement.

"No. I don't see a reason to be. I think it should be pretty obvious that I don't like Hina. Especially when she is actually an old woman using her first phase just to get teenage boys to fall for her."

"But that doesn't exactly make her a slut. So isn't that a little harsh?"

"Not in my opinion it isn't." She says turning away from him. She walked over to the edge of the cliff and leaned on the railing. When Takuto got back and stood beside her, Niika continued. "Flirting with the enemy, even wanting to 'do her'. Why do you always do such idiotic things? Why are you so selfish?" Takuto placed one hand on the railing while the other rested in his pocket.

"First of all, I'm not selfish. I wasn't flirting with her, she was coming on to me." Takuto tells her, "And more importantly, why do you care who I decide to flirt with? I could have pursued Hina if I wanted to. Its really none of your business." Niika scowled and gripped the railing tighter then she had been. Takuto noticed this and smiled, "But I didn't. Because she's not my type."

"What exactly_ is_ your type Takuto?" She asks him in a frustrated tone. Takuto then glanced at Niika out of corner of his eye, not answering her for a little while. "Well?"

A small smile picked at the corners of his lips, "She's someone I still don't know well enough, to know what my type really is."

"Heh? That makes no sense!" Niika pouts. Takuto's smile widened slightly.

"To you it doesn't, not yet anyway. But you'll get it, soon." Niika became annoyed, but decided not to argue further.

Suddenly the wind picked up and blew gentle around them. Niika leaned further against the railing, letting the breeze flow through her hair. "There it is again."

"There what is?"

"That breeze. You know the one you feel just before a new season begins. Its almost like a mix of the two seasons together, the one that just passed and the one that's coming. An old friend of mine once told me, "Its almost as if they're talking to each other." In this case, its Spring and Summer. Spring is telling Summer to come and make the flowers bloom some more, and Summer tells the Spring to leave so that she can do so." She smiled, "Just the feeling of it all is so calming and so peaceful. It helps me forget everything. Where I came from, where I am now...I can let it just take me away from it all." Niika lays back into the wind once it changes direction.

"It can do all of that?" Takuto blushes slightly. "Wow, I wish I could feel like that."

"Oh but you can!" Niika says taking his hand and putting it up against the wind, "Relax. Just close your eyes and let it embrace you. You'll see." Fighting the bigger blush on his face, Takuto did as Niika told him to. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and closed his eyes. When he started to reach out to feel it, Takuto jerked his hand back after feeling a tickling sensation on his fingertips. "Don't be afraid. It wouldn't hurt you. Just reach out and welcome it~" Takuto tried again. This time he welcomed the tingling feeling as it vibrated through his fingers.

"Amazing..." Takuto trails off opening his eyes. He felt the wind surround him then die down a bit.

Niika's smile brightened, "I know right!?" She asked her smile seeming more and more genuine. Takuto looked away in embarrassment. When Niika noticed she was still holding on to him, she let go blushing slightly. "Gomen, Takuto. I just...just uh~" Niika started messing with her fingers, at a loss for words.

Just then both of them hear someone grunting loudly on the beach below them and looked down. "Kazu-kun? What's he doing down there?"

"It looks like he's sparing, by himself." Takuto says, "That guy, his attacks are still so reckless."

"Takuto, you've got to give him some credit. He is a good fighter."

"Even so, the manner in which he fights is too out of control. If he's not careful, he could end up getting someone really hurt, with just one mistake. He could even hurt himself." Takuto tells her as they continue to look below them.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Hah! Urrrr-ah!" Kazuma continued to grunt in frustration as he spared alone somewhere along the coast of the beach. He was so focused in getting his movements right, he didn't notice the boy that approached him.<p>

"Fujimoto Kazuma-kun." The boy stood in front of him audaciously. Kazuma glanced over to find that it was Niika's brother.

"Takashiro Arata_-kun!_" He answers back playfully, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Arata says bluntly, folding his arms.

"Oh just a little sparing. Gotta brush up on my skills!" Kazuma continues to speak in a whimsical tone. He was very amused at Arata straightforwardness, something that the boy wasn't normally capable of. Kazuma knew that Arata wanted something. "How about you, onii-san?"

"Heh? You're planning to fight someone?" Arata asks, ignoring his question. "Who that good of a fighter around here that you need to do a little training before facing them?"

Kazuma's expression darkened, but his tone stayed the same. "None of your business."

"What? I touched a nerve? Did I make you angry,_ Kazu-kun?_" Kazuma raised an eyebrow at the nickname no one else bothered to call him but Niika.

_'So this is about her?'_ He thought. "You're obviously here for a reason, Arata. What do you want?" Arata's expression stiffened. There was silence for a moment before Arata spoke again.

"Fight me."

"What?" Kazuma questioned, not expecting to hear that.

"I said Fight me. Is that to hard to understand?" He walked over to the set of wooden swords Kazuma had brought with him, picking out two._ 'He's a dual wielder?'_

"Arata-kun. You don't fight unless there's a _really_ good reason for it. What are you trying to accomplish?"

"What I can't just help you spar? I'm not as weak as I look~" When both boys' eyes clashed, Arata dropped the innocence in his tone. "Fine. I want you to fight me right now, with everything you got. And if I win," Arata narrowed his eyes. "you'll stay away from my sister."

"What!?" Kazuma shouts, "Why? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Its what you will do that concerns me." He says to him continuing to glare, "I need to protect Niika, but I can't do that with you and your little group of friends around. The less of you the better."

"But then why just focusing on me?"

"Oh no, please don't be offended by this. You're just who I'm starting with."

**_"Arata don't do it."_**

_'Not you again. Go away.'_

**_"I'm serious this time, Arata. Don't fight him, its a really bad idea."_**

_'And why is that?'_

**_"Because to be honest, he'll beat you."_**

_'Why you little~'_

**_"Not only that, but his heart, its half black."_**

For the first time Arata decided to listen to what Atem was saying. He stared at Kazuma, who was starting to snicker loudly. "So? You think you can be beat me and I'll leave her alone? That's all there is to it huh?"

_**"Kazuma's heart, it's has so much darkness in, it covers half of his heart. I don't know what made him so corrupt, Choshek, his cybody, never mentioned it to me so don't ask, but someone with that type of angry lurking inside of him is dangerous."**_

"You vaguely amuse me, Takashiro Arata. I'll give you that!" Kazuma's voice had deepened like it did in Zero Time, but he continued to speak impishly. Almost as if he was starting to go mad. "Usually I don't waist my time on pathetic stubborn people like you. But your aggressiveness amuses me. The fact that you're getting cocky about this amuses me further." Kazuma takes a starting position, "If you think you can really beat me, try me. This'll be fun."

_'His cybody Choshek? Wait, Kazuma's a Star Driver?!'_

**_"Uh duh. Can't you see his mark right there on his chest?"_**

Arata frowned at Atem's know-it-all attitude. He did indeed faintly see Kazuma's mark glowing dark violet under his shirt. _'Hold on, isn't that the mark of Galactic Man of Mystery? You mean to tell me that this guy is all that important?'_

**_"Very important! He's one of the 4 Legendary Star Drivers, like you. And also like you, he's really powerful, and from what I can sense he's got skill too! That's why I'm telling you to back off. But...he insulted you just now, didn't he?"_**

"What are you staring at Arata-kun? What are you waiting for? A whistle?" Kazuma shouted to him, ready and waiting. Arata narrowed his eyes again and readied himself as well.

_'That's right. Which is why I definitely won't back down now.'_

**_"I get it. You don't want it to sound like you're weak. Get em', Arata!"_**

"Okay~" With that, Arata launched himself Kazuma, engaging battle.

Niika jumped over the railing beginning to climb down the side of the cliff towards the beach.

"Niika! That's dangerous!" Takuto tells her. When she doesn't listen, he begins to follow her. When they reached beach level, they stopped a short distance away and continued to watch the fight.

It was a like fencing for the two boys. The first person to be touched with a blade lost. They did this 3 times. The first point went to Kazuma, the second to Arata. But the 3rd battle...

"What's wrong Arata? Can't keep up!?" Kazuma shouted between thrust, "You look like you can barely hold on to that sword!" He said attacking one of Arata's swords more than the other._ 'He's a dual wielder, if I can get rid of one of his blades, this duel is over.'_

"Oh really?!" Arata shouted back, "Then why haven't you knocked it out of my hand yet?"

"You were saying?" Kazuma says with sly smirk on his face after successfully, "Since you're a dual wielder, this is the end for you. I WIN."

"When did I ever say I was a dual wielder?" Arata eyes held a certain gleam that made Kazuma gasp in surprise, "I can fight with one sword, just as well as I can fight with two!" Arata then began to attack Kazuma a lot more fiercer than before. With each time there blades crossed, Kazuma began to lose balance as Arata attacks were forcing him backwards. Somewhere a long the lines, Arata picked up the sword he had lost and once again attacked him with both swords. But as he did, his attacks became a little reckless, almost like Kazuma's was. This was an advantage for Kazuma, Arata was leaving himself wide open. Kazuma suddenly tripped and his knees hit the sand. Just then Arata raised his blades higher, "Final Blow!"

Arata swung the blades and trapped Kazuma's head in a X shape. Kazuma grimaced, "Looks like, I WIN." Arata leaned forward, "Now stay away from~" Arata stop mid sentence, feeling something hard pressed against his torso.

"Not quite." Kazuma grins as Arata realizes that his sword was underneath him, aimed at his stomach. "Looks like its a draw." He backs up and stands up facing Arata, who was still dumb founded that Kazuma had got him. "So, I guess I'll still be hanging around you sister. _You won't be the only one protecting her._" Kazuma smiled mockingly before holding his hand out for a hand shake, "So let's get along, nee?" Arata scowled at his hand still in confusion. His expression then darkened as his bangs fell in front of his face. He reached his hand out to him, but when he did, he only slapped Kazuma's hand away. He stared at him seriously, "Why you gotta be so rude?"

Arata then looked at him straight in the eye, his tone of voice menacing. "I won't get along with you!"

* * *

><p><strong> FAR AWAY...<strong>

"Open the Cybercasket! APPRIVOISE!"

* * *

><p><em>Mau yuki wa hoshi no kakera tentai ni te wo nobashite <em>  
><em>ikikau negai kanjiteiru ne <em>  
><em>subete wa ima MONOKUROOMU no naka...<em>

"Oh no." Niika clutched her chest and gasped in pain, alerting everyone she was there. Takuto ran over to support her, but Kazuma was closer.

"Niika, daijoubu?" He asked her worriedly, seeing her mark glow. He did not know about the painful part of this process. The boys marks all glowed at once, "Its your first phase, isn't it?" She nodded slightly. Just then there was an earthquake, but the two barely noticed. "It can make you hurt this bad?!"

"Niika-cha~ah!"

Takuto stopped in his tracks to see Arata face down on the sand, "ARATA-KUN!" He tried to help him to sit up, but was rejected by Arata's hand.

"D-Don't come near me!" Arata told him also clutching his shirt in pain. Takuto became suspicious as the other two had become aware of the situation. Kazuma came over with Niika in his arms. "I said go away!" He shouted turning away from them.

"Onii-chan~" Niika started to say but trailed off in pain.

Kazuma cradled her slightly to try and sooth her, "See, your sister is concerned about you. You should tell us what's going on..."

"You're the last person I want to hear that from! Don't lecture me on what I need to do!~"

_**"WELL SOMEBODY NEEDS TO!"**_

"Atem~" Arata's eyes widened.

_**"I WON'T LET YOU HIDE THIS ANYMORE! YOU WON'T DESTROY YOUR BODY BECAUSE YOU WANT TO HIDE THIS FROM EVERYONE INCLUDING PEOPLE CLOSE TO YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO SHOW THEM THE TRUTH, AND ITS GOING TO BE TODAY!"**_

A golden light illuminated from Arata's chest. A mark in the shape of a Z and a backwards Z reflected onto the sand. The boys only stared at Arata in disbelief.

_**"TODAY ARATA. YOU WILL NOW SEE ZERO TIME!"**_

Niika twitched before she opened her glowing green eyes, **"_The door to another dimension has been opened..._"**

* * *

><p>"What...is...this...?"<p>

Trapped inside a bubble, Arata questioned Atem while scanning the area around him. He knew he was in a whole new world far away for where they were.

_**"This is it Arata! We're in Zero Time! Its just how I remember it to be..."**_

Arata looked around the place. The sky made it look like they were in space, while the ground, which looked like glass, reflected the sky making it seem like the space continued forever. Then in the middle of the sky was this contraption of gears with symbols in the center of them. And on the ground below it, a robot?

_**"NOT ROBOT! CYBODY! LIKE ME!"**_

"Wait, that's what a cybody looks like?" Arata asked.

_**"Yeah, but don't worry about what that thing is, it's not important. Besides it's not even that pretty. I've seen better ones, LIKE MYSELF!"**_

"Damare, Atem."

"Sexy Blue Eyes has entered Zero Time? Now I've seen it all! Not that its a bad thing..." A shiver went down Arata's spine as he turned around to see someone behind him.

"No way, Watanabe-san?"

"That's President to you! As of right now at least." She smirked as Arata's eyes bulged at her uniform.

"That...outfit..." Arata's closed his eyes trying to hide his embarrassment. President got closer to him.

"Seductive right?" Arata turned away from her.

_**"ARATA, GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S PART OF THE CRUX! REMEMBER THE ORGANIZATION AFTER YOUR SISTER!?"**_

"Are you serious?"

_**"YES! SEE HER PIN? ITS THEIR SYMBOL!"**_

Arata looked at the pin and frowned, "Very creative..."

"Oh you like it? I thought it was always pretty bland...but it gives me certification to drive Betraida." She flipped her hair back, "Which reminds me, who's your cybody Arata?"

"Well..."

_**"DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING! FRIEND OR NOT, SHE'S STILL AN ENEMY HERE!"**_

"...None of your business." He heard Atem sigh mentally.

"Always so cold, aren't you Arata?"

"I'm approaching The South Maiden." They then heard and directed there attention down below. The cybody was moving towards someone in a bubble which he realized was his classmate Wako.

_**"So she's the South Maiden. Damn Arata, everyone you've met must have a role to play in this..."**_

"Damare, Atem."

"...and there he is." Watanabe-san murmured. It was then Arata saw it. Way down below the cybody, he was 3 figures, one of them was being carried.

"Takuto. Kazuma. And Niika..."

_**"I knew it! They must be them! The other 3 legendary star drivers!"**_

"I'll handle this one. Take care of Midori no me, Kazuma."

Kazuma scoffed, "You better know what you're doing this time, Galactic Pretty Boy." **(MPK:*still has to laugh.)** Once at safety, Takuto transformed.

"APPRIVOISE!" Takuto disappeared when Tauburn appeared from the ground. Takuto appeared inside the blue orb upon the cybody's chest, "Dazzling the stage! Ginga Bishounen! Tauburn!"

_**"SUGOI* TAUBURN! He still got it after all this time..."**_

"DAMARE, ATEM."

"See it Arata? There it is, the hidden 22nd Cybody, the legendary Tauburn." Watanabe-san told him, "It gives me chills every time it comes out."

"And Takuto drives that thing?"

_**"Yup! He's Galactic Pretty Boy!"**_

"Wow! That was amazing!" The driver of the unknown cybody, "Too bad this is the end for you...Galactic Pretty Boy!"

"Star Sword, Emeraude!" Tauburn pulled out the green energy sword, "And now, something I didn't get to do last time!" He glance at Kazuma in the corner, receiving a glare back. "Star Sword Saphir!"

"He had another sword this whole time?!" Watanabe-san shouted.

"Come now, let me have a taste!" The driver of the unknown cybody shouted when Tauburn attacked. The cybody somehow rolled into an armadillo like shell, protecting itself from the attacks.

"She must have realized that the combined force of the two star swords is too much for her cybody to handle. Tch, always hiding." Kazuma muttered watching only a little bit of what was going on. He was more concerned about the unconscious girl that laid in his arms. "Niika...Niika? Wake up." He told her softly seeing her flinch a little. When she opened her emerald eyes, he sighed in relief. "Thank god. I know that getting to Zero Time takes a little out of you, but it shouldn't take so much out of you that you fall unconscious. Daijoubu?" He asked her if she was feeling well.

Niika removed Kazuma's hand from her forehead, she was more worried about what was happening. "What's going on?"

"We're in Zero Time. Takuto is fighting again, although it's Hina this time. And she's going even wilder with her first phase." Niika stood with Kazuma's help and began to watch the battle scene.

"She can see the future," Kazuma looked at her questioningly, "That cybody, it seems to give her the power to see several seconds into the future in Zero Time. It's an unbeatable advantage!"

"A psychic cybody?"

"I can see you! I can see you!" The driver shouts multiple times annoying everyone. At the right time, she goes in for an attack. "Arm Bomber!" Tauburn is sent back flying several times.

"Takuto seems to be getting his ass kicked again. " Kazuma growls, "That moron, can he ever do anything by himself?" He starts to activate his mark when Niika stops him.

"Wait! I think...he can handle this one." He puts his arm down, "Look."

"Mode change!" After a few seconds, the unknown cybody and its driver become idle and completely silent.

"She stopped?" Arata asked in confusion.

"That sculpted chest... Mmm, slender waist! Ooh, what'll be next... " Everyone began to hear murmurs coming from it, "The collarbones...His arms and neck...So Yummmmy..."

"No way...Is she getting distracted? By Takuto?!" Niika made a face.

"Galactic Pretty Boy, now is your chance! Destroy it while she's distracted!" Kazuma shouted.

"Right! I'll fight with all I've got!" Takuto moved his energy swords into position, "Flair! Galactic. Cross. Slash!"

"Oh crap! Oops!" The driver shouted as Tauburn swung at the unknown cybody, slicing it perfectly into half. It then blew up as Tauburn turned around to see what damage he had done.

"Wait, what? That's it, Seriously?"

When Zero Time started to disappeared Atem's voice began to ring in Arata's ear.

_**"See Arata? This is what Zero Time is like. One of these days, you and I will fight with the Crux like that. So be prepared."**_

And then everything went blank.

* * *

><p>Arata opened his eyes just in time to see the light of his mark fade away. He was back where he was kneeling on the sand by the ocean's currents. "Atem..." He murmured, "So this is what you mean?"<p>

"Who is Atem?" He turned around to face the inquisitive red head who had his arms folded. Standing next to him, his sister who was now standing thanks to the person next to her, Kazuma. They were all staring at him on the ground with their arms folded, minus Niika, her hands were on her hips. Arata was able to see each person's cybody mark now, probably because it finally had been was activated. That also meant that they could see his as well. He sighed in defeat, knowing that he could hide his mark no longer.

"So, the 3 of you are the other Legendary Star Drivers, huh?" Arata stood up and backed up enough so he was just enough eye distance away from everyone. "Then Kazuma was right, I was wrong. It looks like, we're all going to have to learn...to get along."

"So then it is true." Kazuma glared at him.

"Onii-chan, are you a Star Driver?"

_**So the adventure of life goes on.**_


End file.
